You'll always have me
by xalsoangels
Summary: Manny gets pregnant once again along with Emma. Set during Season 4! Cranny/Jemma
1. Big day tomarrow

**This is a special request by BellaVision. So she owns some! Great ideas! Okay here ya go!**

**Emma/Jay**

**Craig/Manny**

* * *

**(Say Manny and Craig got together during in Neutron Dance Season 4 instead of him and Ashley. And Alex and Jay are still together.)**

_"Oh my god. I can't believe this. This, this can't be happening. Me and Jay.. No no, its not possible" _Emma's thoughts raced through her mind. She held a test in her hand. She went to the store because she wanted to make sure she wasnt, but this test proved otherwise.

"Emma?" Manny called. Emma dropped the test when she heard Mannys voice.

"Em are you okay?" Manny asked.

"Yeah yeah im fine." Emma said walking out of her bathroom.

"So how are things with you and Craig?" Emma asked, avoiding the subject in the bathroom

"Good. How are you, ya know with Sean being gone?"

"Im okay. Im tired. Lets just go to bed kay?" Emma said hiding under her covers.

Manny nodded and laid down next to Emma, wondering why she was acting so wierd. Manny walked into the bathroom with her bag once she knew Emma was fast asleep.

_"I can't believe I have to go through this again." _Manny thought to herself. _"Why am I so stuiped?! I let this happen again. I better make sure though." _

Manny held the test and stared at it. _"Postive, great how am I going to tell Craig?" _

Manny sighed and through the test away. She walked back to the bed and went to sleep. _"Better get some sleep, big day tomarrow." _

* * *

_"I better get this over with and just tell him. He's gonna be so mad, he's still with Alex"_

"Jay?" Emma called when she saw him drive up with Alex.

He looked nervous. "Yeah?"

"Can I talk to you for a second? It's.... its about Sean." Emma scrambled to think of a excuse to get him away from Alex.

Jay nodded and Alex walked inside

"Whats wrong with Sean?"

"Nothing, I lied."

"Okay, why?"

"Because I need to talk to you about something, Without Alex."

"Were not doing the ravine again Emma."

"I know, but something happened."

He looked at her with worried eyes. "What?"

"Im im im pregnant." She struggled to say.

"Oh god." He sat down on the steps

"Look please dont be mad." She pleaded

"Im not, im justing thinking. What are you going to do."

"You know im agaisnt aboration."

"What about adoptation?"

"I dont know."

"So you wanna keep it." He whispered quietly

"I dont know what I want!"

"Well if you decide to keep it, I will be here for you. Not like some loser and leave you alone."

"Really?"

"Yeah. I better get into class. Just let me know what your going to do."

Emma nodded and Jay walked into Degrassi. Emma was surprised on how well he took it. He had a blank expression on his face. No emotions. And Emma was puzzled by him.

* * *

"Hey baby. You wanted to see me?" Craig said coming up behind Manny.

"We need to talk." Manny said

"Every guys worste nightmare, Hearing those words."He sat down on a bench

"No no, its not that." She sat down next to him

"Thank god. Okay what it is it?"

"Look Craig dont be mad but, im. im pregnant.. again."

"What? You.... You are?" Craig said, stunned

"Yeah I am." Manny said. Looking down.

"I did it again."Craig mumbled

"You didnt do anything Craig, it was me."

"Its my fault too. So um what are you going to do. Or thinking of doing?"

"I dont want to get a aboration again."

"So you want to keep it?" He asked

"Maybe, I don't think I'll be able to give a baby up that I have been carrying for the past nine months."

"Manny are you sure?"

"Only if you'll help me." Manny tried to smile

"Of course I'll help you! I love you Manny. Im not going to abandon you. Never." Craig tried to fight a smile, but lost. Manny couldnt help but smile back.

"Alright then. Lets go inside." Craig kissed her cheek and intertwinded his hands in hers.

* * *

"Hey you doing okay?" Craig sat down next to Manny at the lunch table.

"Yeah im fine." Manny flashed a reassuring smile.

"Hello guys, I heard the big news going around school." Ashley said sarcastically

"Ashley go away."Craig said sternly,

"Wait what news?" Manny asked

"That you too idiots are pregnant. Again! Paige heard you too outside" Ashley nearly screamed.

"Ash but out!" Craig yelled. Standing up.

"I have every right to know." She shot back.

"No you don't Ashley! So stop and just leave." Manny crossed her arms,

Ashley just stood there.

"Are you deaf or am I going to have to move you myself?" Manny asked

Ashley gave up and left

"You did great. You are so amazing." Craig bent down and kissed her as the bell rang.

"Oh great. Want me to walk you to class?" Craig asked

"Isnt your class on the other side of the school?"

"Yeah I can hurry."

"Craig im fine. I gotta talk to Emma before she finds out from someone else." Manny laughed

"Alright see you later?"

"For sure." Manny nodded and watched Craig walk off.

* * *

"Emma!"Manny called chasing after her

"Yeah?"

"I need to talk to you." Manny finailly caught up to her.

"Me too. Lets go somewhere private?" Emma pulled Manny into a empty room.

"Okay you first." Emma said.

"Dont freak out."

"As long as you dont freak out about mine."

Manny nodded "Emma im pregnant." She said out flatly

"Oh my god. Again?"

"Yeah it, it just happend. I have no idea how."

"I do." Emma said laughing.

"Very funny Em!" Manny punched Emma in the arm.

"Ow, so what are you going to do?"

"I think im going to keep it."

"No I havent told my parents yet." Manny said reading Emma's mind.

"Oh okay."

"So your news?"

"Oh yeah, um im pregnant too."

Mannys jaw dropped. "Oh my god, you for sure?"

"Positive."

"Wow. Were both pregnant! This is weird! What are you going to do?"

"Defeintly no aboration. I dont know."

"Wait, who exatly is the father?"

"Jay."

"Jay! Are you serious! Emma! I thought that was done!"

"It is it is! Just something happend!"

"Alright alright I get it, be quiet Emma there gonna see that were not in class!"

"Sorry im just stressed."

"It'll be okay Emma, you have me. And we could go through it together."

"For sure. Thanks Manny." Emma said into her bestfriends hair hugging her.

"Im always here for you Em."

"I know Manny. Same here." Emma said hugging her tighter

"We better get to class. Lets go." Manny said putting her arm around Emma

Emma nodded and they walked out of the room together.

* * *

"Hey, so um did you make your desicion yet?" Jay said walking up behind Emma, she was sitting on a bench outside of Degrassi. Waiting for him, she knew he would want to know.

"Yeah sorta."

"Okay what is it?" Jay asked sitting down next to Emma

"Well if your in, then I wanna keep it."

Jay didnt say anything.

"Only if you are okay with that." Emma added.

"For once in my life im going to do the right thing. Okay. We'll keep it."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah. I better go break the news to Alex."

Emma nodded. "Okay." Jay nodded and walked back into Degrassi and Passed Craig and Manny.

"So Emma really is...." Craig started to say but Manny cut him off

"Shh yes. Just don't tell anyone. Not until she's ready."

Craig nodded. "Okay, how about you? Who have you told besides me and Emma?"

"Just you guys."

"Do you want me to come with you to tell your parents?" Craig asked

"Yes, please." Manny nodded

"Alright. Well you ready?" Craig asked wrapping his arm around Mannys torso

"Not even close, but your with me. So i'll be okay."

* * *

**Theres chapter 1! I'll put up chapter 2 later on!**

**Special thanks to ****BellaVision**** for the great ideas!! **

**-SierraTwilight17**


	2. Time to tell

Here is chapter 2!!!

Special thanks to BellaVision for the awesome ideas!!!

* * *

"Were here." Craig whispered into Manny's ear, his arms wrapped around her shoulder. He squeezed gently.

"Craig I'm so scared. My father, he's going to kill me." Manny whimpered

"Kill you? He's going to bite my head off." Craig said trying to lighten up the mood.

"Very funny Craig. Let's just get this over with."

Craig nodded and let Manny open the door to her apartment.

"Momma? Daddy?" Manny asked walking into her apartment, hand in hand with Craig

"Manuela how was-" Manny's mother started to say but her father cut her off. His eyes widened when he saw Craig. Boys weren't allowed in the Santos house.

"Manuela! Who is this?" Her father exploded

"Daddy... Let me explain." Manny said, and squeezed Craig's hand.

"You have a lot of explaining to do young lady!" He yelled

"Dad, this is Craig. He's my boyfriend-"

"Manuela you know you're not allowed to date yet!"

"I know. Dad, mom. There's something I need to tell you." Manny glanced at Craig, who stayed silent. He flashed her smile, which gave her the confidence to tell her parents.

Her father was furious that she was dating. He stormed around the room. Not sitting down like his wife did.

"Momma, Dad. Me and Craig. We're sort of, going to have a baby. I'm pregnant."

"Manuela! How could you! I thought you were a decent girl!" Her father shouted

"Manuela again!" Her mother cried

"Again?! This happened before!" Her father screamed. Manny knew his temper was rising to new hights. Craig held onto her hand. Giving her support

"Yes, but Daddy I'm ready now."

"No you're never going to be ready! How could you? Run off and get pregnant! You're such a loose girl!"

"She is not! She is the most beautiful, smart, girl you'll ever meet!" Craig defended Manny

"You be quiet!" Her father shot back

"Don't talk to him like that dad!"

"I'll talk to him how ever I want to! It's my house! Besides he's the one to get you pregnant!"

Mannys mother was silent; sitting on the couch crying.

"Daddy I love him. He's not going to leave me-"

"Leave you? Manuela your going to have this baby?!"

"Yes." Manny replied

Manny's fathers face grew a deep red. "Fine, if you're going to have this baby. Then you cannot live here anymore! Go get your things and get out! I can't even look at you. You're not my daughter. Not the one I raised anyway." He screamed

"Joseph!" Her mother whimpered

Manny had a tear budding in her eye and dragged Craig to her room. Tears were streaming down her face as she let go of Craig's hand and grabbed her suit case.

"Are you okay?" Craig asked

"I'm fine." Manny said quickly.

"No you're not, come here." Craig said hugging her.

"I just got kicked out. I have nowhere to go. What am I going to do?" Mann sobbed

Craig thought about it for a while. "Manny I'm so sorry."

"I have no idea what I'm going to do Craig. I guess I can talk to Em-" Manny started

"No no Manny, you don't need to stay with Emma. You can move in with me." Craig said

Manny looked up into Craig's eyes. "Really? You think Joey will go for that?"

Craig thought about it before speaking. "Or we could get our own apartment." Craig offered

"Craig are you sure you want to leave Joey and Angie?"

"I'm not leaving them; I'm always in the garage anyways. Why not?"

Manny smiled before giving him a kiss "Okay."

"Alright let's get your stuff and get out of here?"

'Yes, I never ever want to come back here again." Manny said stuffing clothes into her bag. Craig nodded and did the same.

* * *

Emma was sitting at a table at the Dot. Stirring her sugar into her coffee. She sighed and heard the door shut, she looked up to see Jay walking over to her.

"Hey." Emma said while Jay sat down in front of her.

"Hi." He replied shortly. He was acting very distant. And it bothered Emma. She decided to ask him what's going

"Jay what's the matter. Is it because I'm keeping the baby or what?"

Jay looked at her surprised. "It's not that Em, I'm just nervous. I'm not sure if I'll make a good dad or not."

"You'll be fine Jay. I'm sure." Emma said extending her hand across the table and rested it on Jays.

Jay gave her a smile and she returned the smile. "Thanks. We better get you home. It's getting late."

Emma nodded and walked out the door with Jay.

* * *

"Oh my god Manny. They kicked you out!" Emma exclaimed shutting her locker hard

"Yeah. I know." Manny responded

"What are you going to do? You need a place to stay?"

"No, Craig and I are going to find an apartment together."

"Really?"

"Yeah it was his idea. I love him so much. He wants to take care of me."

"That's really good Manny."

"How are you and Jay?"

"Good. He's been distant lately, but we talked last night and he's just nervous."

"That's great." Manny said.

"Hey baby, how you feeling?" Craig asked coming up behind Manny, wrapping his arms around her stomach.

"Good." Manny giggled

Craig kissed her cheek and looked at Emma "Hey Em, what's up?"

"Getting books for class." Emma laughed and saw Jay walking toward her in the corner of her eye.

"Hey guys. Emma how are you?" Jay asked.

"I'm okay." Emma nodded.

"Well were going to go to class. See you later Em." Manny said grabbing Craig's hand and walked down the hall.

"So you told Alex?" Emma asked, noticing the icy glare from Alex across the hall

"Yeah she wasn't too happy. But it's okay."

"Jay I'm sorry you so tied down, you can still date if you want." Emma said, even though she didn't want Jay to date anyone else. She wanted him to love her. Just him and her and the baby

Jay looked at her wide eyed "No Emma. I'm not tied down. I want to be here. I do have feelings for you, you know."

"You do?" Emma asked. Surprised

"Yes Em I do. Now come on. Let's get to class." Jay said putting his arm around Emma and leading her down the hallway.

Emma smiled to herself. It felt good having Jays arm around her. She felt safe, protected.

* * *

"So Emma's pregnant too?" Ellie asked

Ashley nodded "Yep, And Jays the father."

"Wow." Ellie said biting into her apple.

"Yeah."

"So there's to pregnant girls at Degrassi? And there best friends too!" Ellie laughed

"Shut up El, it's not funny!" Ashley said

"Sorry, it's not my fault Craig got Manny pregnant again,"

"I know I know. I'm sorry Ellie." Ashley said

Ellie nodded "It's okay."

"Look here comes the happy couple now!" Ellie smirked and Ashley glared.

Craig pushed out a chair for Manny as he sat down.

"Thanks, so what were you thinking we should do? I mean how are we going to pay for a apartment?"

"I'll get a job. Easy."

"I can get one too."

"No Manny you'll be stressed to the max with the baby. That's enough on your plate. I can take care of it. Don't worry." Craig said kissing Mannys cheek

"Are you sure?" Manny asked

"Positive."

"Have you even told Joey yet?"

"No, I will tell him tonight."

"Want me to come with you?"

"Yeah, he should meet you and know who you are."

"Craig I've met Joey before. Remember? I'm Emma's best friend. Spike and Snakes wedding? I've met him plenty of times before."

Craig laughed "Your right. But it would still be nice to have you there."

"Okay." Manny said grabbing Craig's chin and kissing him.

* * *

"So um have you told your mom?" Jay asked coming up to Emma at her locker.

"No not yet. I was going to tell her after school."

"Want me to come with you?"

"Sure." Emma said smiling.

"Okay I'll give you a ride after school."

"Meet me out front okay?" Emma asked

"Okay." Jay said. He hesitated before leaning in. Emma froze. He was going to kiss her, but decided to kiss her on the cheek for now. It was too soon.

Emma shut her eyes tightly as she felt his lips touch her cheek

"See you later." He said pulling back and walking down the hall. Emma sighed and shut her locker.

* * *

"Hey Emma your home. Who's your friend?" Spike asked turning off the vacuum

"Mom this is Jay. I need to tell you something. Well we need to tell you something."

Spike looked worried but she nodded and sat down on the lumpy chair. Emma led Jay to the couch.

"Mom. Something happened."

"Em what's going on?"

"I'm... I'm..... I'm pregnant." Emma struggled to say.

Spikes head fell into her hands. She shook her head.

"Oh Emma."

"I'm so sorry Momma. It wasn't supposed to happen. It just did."

"I know. I've been where you're at. What are you thinking of doing?"

"You know I'm against abortion."

"So you want to have it? Em I know you. You won't be able to give it up for adoption."

"Mrs. Nelson, Emma and I have decided to keep the baby." Jay started in on the conversation

"And you're always going to be here for my daughter?"

Jay nodded "Yes Mrs. Nelson, I'm not going to abandon her." Jay stated. Emma looked at him and smiled. He gave her a smile back.

"Alright Em, why don't you and Jay go outside or something? I need to think for a while."

"Mom please don't hate me."

Spike shook her head. "I don't hate you, I'm disappointed in you. I could never hate you. Never."

Emma nodded and grabbed Jays hand and walked toward the door. They stepped outside and he closed the door behind him.

"That went well." Jay finally broke the silence.

"Yeah, my mom's amazing. It's better than Mannys parents took it."

Jay nodded and hugged Emma. "Were going to make it Em, we going to be fine." He smoothed her hair out as she let a tear fall. She nodded into his chest.

She looked up and he looked into her eyes. Not too long before he cupped her face between his hands and bent down and kissed her. She kissed him back. He pulled back and smiled at her. Stroking her cheek.

* * *

Alright there's chapter 2! Don't give up just yet, there's TONS more drama coming next chapter. A student reappears which puts strains on relationships, and lots of jealousy drama. Alright I'm done. Hope you enjoyed!! REVIEW!!! :D


	3. Emma's Drama

**Here's chapter 3!! Here comes some more drama!! Dun dun dun! (: Enjoy!!  
**

**I do not own the Degrassi title or characters. Just the idea. BellaVision too.**

* * *

"Last night went well." Manny said walking hand in hand with Craig.

"Yeah, Joey took it better than I thought." Craig responded.

"Very. Very better than my insane parents." Manny said resting.

"Manny dont stress on that. Your outta there." Craig said sitting down on the bench outside of Degrassi.

"Yeah. So hows the job hunt?" Manny said resting her head on Craigs shoulder.

"Good. Spins going to help me get a job at the Dot. It pays, it will be enough to get by." Craig said nodding

"Are you sure? I mean Joey said we didnt have to move. That we could stay there. Thats what were doing now anyway."

"Joeys got enough on his plate. And I dont want to add to it."

Manny nodded into his chest."Okay"

"So after school do want to go look at apartments?"

"Sure." Manny answered with a smile. Craig smiled back and looked up with surprise.

"Oh my god, is that Sean Cameron?" Craig asked stunned that Sean was walking toward him and Manny

"Sure is man. How are you?" Sean asked giving Craig a high five

"Good. You?"

"Great, missed Degrassi too much so I came back."

"Well welcome back Sean." Manny joined

"Hey Manny. Its great to see you guys together. Your together right?" Sean asked

"Yeah." Craig answered "Were going to have a baby"

"Oh thats.. uh thats cool. I guess." Sean said

"Yeah sure is." Craig and Manny chuckled in unison

"Well I'll see you guys later? Im gonna go find Emma"

"Okay see ya." Craig said and watched Sean walk off

"Ow what was that for!" Craig yelled recieving a punch in the side from Manny

"Craig! Sean can't go talk to Emma!" Manny exclaimed

"Why not?" Craig asked confused

"Because! Imagine how furious Seans going to be when he finds out that Emma's pregnant with Jay's baby!"

"Oh, crap I forgot."

"Yeah genuius! Now I gotta tell him before he flips out on Em, she can't handle that."

"Okay. Sorry. See you later." Craig stood up and gave Manny a kiss

'Love you." Craig said

"Love you too." Manny said watching Craig walk off in a different direction before chasing after Sean

* * *

"Sean! Sean wait up!" Manny called running down the hallway

"Yeah?" Sean asked turning around

"Just wait to talk to Emma okay."

"Why?"

"Because she cant handle it right now!"

"What why? Whats going on Manny"

"Emma, shes... shes pregnant. And she cant handle the drama you'll bring to her."

"Emmas.... pregnant" Sean slowly repeated

"Yes Sean. Let her tell you at her own time. Her own pace okay."

"Whos the father." Sean asked flatly

"Um Jay."

"Jay! Jay and Emma! Jay got Emma pregnant!" Sean shouted

"Will you shut up! No one nows yet!"

"Sorry. Its a surprise okay!"

"Just, pretend like you dont know okay. For Emma. Let her tell you. When shes ready."

Sean shook his head. "I can't believe this."

"Sean please?"

"Fine."

Sean turned around and stomped off. Leaving Manny in the middle of the hallway.

* * *

Sean walked through the halls of Degrassi, looking for his new locker. _"I can't believe Jay got Emma pregnant. I never should of left. Stuiped move right there."_

Sean continued walking down the hall deep in though before colliding with another body.

'Oh im so sorry." A similar voice said

"Yeah yeah its ok- Ellie?" Sean asked

"Sean Cameron?' What are you doing here?" Ellie asked annoyed

"I missed it here too much." Sean said helping Ellie up

"Cool." Ellie said hugging her books tight to her chest

"So how have you been?"

"Good. How about you?"

"Same, I'll see ya around El." Sean said. Anxious to leave. He left Ellie telling her he loved her. He knew she would want a explanaion.

"Okay." Ellie nodded and Sean walked off.

* * *

"So Sean is back?'" Emma asked

"Yeah Em. I saw him this morning. He talked to Craig." Manny said

"Oh great. This should be fun."

"What should be fun?" Jay asked coming up behind Emma and putting his arm around her shoulder.

"Seans back."

"He is?" Jay asked quickly dropping his arm,

"Its okay. He knows you two are together." Manny said

"He knows!"

"Yes." Manny answered

"He knows that im pregnant!"

"No. Just that you too are together." Manny lied

"Okay good. I want to tell him on my own time."

Manny nodded "Well see ya later Em."

"Okay." Emma said leaning agaisnt her locker

"You okay?" Jay asked

"Yeah im fine. This is just going to be harder than I though."

"You'll make it. We'll make it." Jay said pulling Emma down the hall

"I know." Emma said smiling, wrapping her arm around around his shoulders.

Sean stood at the corner watching them before he heard a voice behind him

"Weird pairing huh?"

Sean turned around to see Craig.

"Yeah. I can't believe she did that."

"It was a mistake. Im sure she didnt mean for it to happen."

"Yeah well, theres no way im going down without a fight."

"What does that mean?"

"It means that if she can play that game, so am I."

* * *

**Dun dun dun! Haha well I hoped you liked! Please review**


	4. The perfect scene

**Hey! Here's the next chapter!!! Hope you enjoy. Because I'm baaaaaccccckkkkk! **

* * *

"So how's the job going?" Manny asked as Craig plopped down next to her on the couch at Joeys

"Good. How was your day?"Craig nodded and kissed her cheek.

"Good. Just helping Em out with the Sean drama, same as usual."

"You're amazing you know that?" Craig said wrapping his arms around Manny

"Yes, yes I do." Manny giggled into Craig's chest

Craig pulled Mannys face up to his and stoked her cheek with his thumb. He reached down and pressed his lips to hers. They stayed like that for a while; Craig would occasionally run his fingers through her hair.

"Knock knocks I'm home." Joey said coming in the door

Craig and Manny quickly parted, looking separate ways. Mannys face grew a deep red. And Craig stayed calm.

"Settle down there lovebirds, we don't want Manny going into a very early labor." Joey said

"Um yeah we wouldn't want that." Craig said as Manny giggled

"Want help with dinner Joey?" Manny asked,

"Sure would. Thanks Manny. Craig never helps me with dinner. Emphasis on the never."

"Ha-ha very funny Joey. I do to!" Craig said and Joey laughed

"Well you gave me a place to stay until we find an apartment. It's the best I can do. You're like a father to me Joey" Manny said to Joey

"Well thank you Manny."

Manny nodded smiling as she stood up and took the groceries from Joey and Craig flicked on the TV and scanned through the channels.

"Spaghetti tonight? Manny asked pulling out a container of noodles

"Yeah it's quick and easy. "

"Mm sounds good." Manny said putting water on to boil.

Joey and Manny were in the kitchen cooking dinner as Craig played with Angie in the living room.

Manny looked up and gazed at the scene happening before her eyes. Back with her parents. Its wasnt like this. She would spend all her time in her room. Not wanting to be around her father. Only when she came out for dinner and got home from school was when she would ever talk to him.

Craig saw Mannys expression and walked over to her "You okay?" Craig asked

Manny snapped out of her gaze and looked up to see Craigs face inches from hers

"Yes I'm fine. Perfect. I actually never been better." Manny smiled

"You sure?"

"Postive." Manny said grabbing Craigs chin and pulling him close before kissing him.

* * *

"Emma? Is Jay coming over for dinner tonight?" Spike asked

"Um no. I'm going to meet him at the DOT." Emma said

"Oh okay. Well theres a twenty over there on the table. Get something good." Spike smiled

"Thannks Momma." Emma said pulling on her jacket and grabbing the money before heading out the door

"Hey Em." Jay said watching Emma come in the door

"Hey." Emma reached down and gave Jay a peck on the lips

Emma and Jay ordered and carried on a small conversation before being interupped by the slamming front door

"Oh great." Jay mumbled to himself and Emma continued to gaze at the male at the door

_"well what do I do now? Manny told me to stay away. I guess I'll leave. Wait no, i deserve an explanation, I want to hear what they have to say. I want her to tell me. Now."_ Sean thought to himself.

Emma quickly turned back to Jay. Grabbing his hand. He gave her a weak smile. Hoping to help.

"Well don't you two look peachy." Sean said stuffing his hands into his pockets

"Sean don't" Emma said squeezing Jays hand

"Don't what Emma? I deserve to know what is going on here don't I? My former girlfriend is dating my bestfriend and he-" Sean stopped before he said _pregnant_ He forgot he already knew

"I'm not your former girlfriend. Ellie is. Why don't you go bug her?" Emma snapped

"Because shes not dating my bestfriend!" Sean shot back

"Em I think he needs to know." Jay said

"Know what?" Sean asked, even thought he knew

Emma looked at Jay while she spoke. "Can we go outside for a minute? I don't want to do this here."

Sean pressed his lips together and nodded. Him and Emma walked outside leaving Jay to talk to Spinner

"Whats going on Em?" Sean said impatiently closing the door behind him

"Sean, when you left. I was lonely. Even though we werent together at the time. I still missed you."

Sean stared at her waiting for her to continue

"And things with Manny werent going to well and Jay was there."

"How was he there Emma?" Sean asked bluntly

"We, we hooked up. Only once."

Sean crossed his arms close to his chest. Shutting his eyes tight

"He got back together with Alex and we went our seprate ways. Until-"

"Until what!"

"Until I found out I was pregnant!"

Sean took the news hard, even though he knew what she was going to say. Hearing it from her, made it ten times harder to deal with

"He got you pregnant! How could he!" Sean shouted

"Sean! We werent together so you have no right to be upset about this! Were dealing with it okay?"

"What are you going to do Emma." Sean said flatly

"Keep it."

"Emma theres other ways! You don't have to keep the kid! You don't have to stay with Jay"

"The kid is my kid. Mine and Jays kid. Our kid. And if you can't handle it, goodbye." Emma said walking up the steps and shutting the door loudly behind her.

Sean pressed his lips together tightly. He hated this. He hated what was happening to Emma. He stormed off holding his arms close to his chest. _"Fine, if Emmas going to be that way. Them so am I. If shes going to be that way. So am I. This isn't over. Its jsut begining"_ Sean thought to himself

* * *

**Sorry the chapters so short. I will update soon. I promised. Keep the reviews up please and tell me what you think! Thanks REVIEW!**


	5. Revenge

**Alright here's the next chapter! Enjoyyyy.**

**Please leave a review and tell me what you think about the story, okay? Well I'm done rambling, enjoy!**

* * *

"Em? Earth to Emma!" Manny waved her hand in front of her best friends face.

Emma snapped out of her thoughts. "Oh sorry Manny, I was just thinking."

"About what? You seem distant, everything okay?" Manny asked

"No Manny it's Sean. I told him about the baby. And he furious."

"Em, you just need to ignore it. You don't need this kind of drama right now."

"I just feel bad."

"Em he'll get over it." Manny said. "See? He's already making progress." Manny said pointing out Sean talking to Amy.

"Amy?" Emma asked

"Apparently. They look pretty cozy." Manny answered.

Emma frowned. She didn't like the thought of Sean and Amy. She would rather him be with Ellie than Amy.

Sean caught Emma's discomfort. _"Ha, my plan is working." _Sean thought to himself and smiled.

* * *

"I mean how could he do that? Not even talk to me, Just avoid me like that" Ellie complained to Ashley at lunch.

"You should go talk to him. Tell him how you feel." Ash said

"Or, I can make him jealous." Ellie said

"El I don't think that's-" Ash said but got interpreted.

"Then he'll realize he belongs with me! Not stupid Amy or Emma, Me."Ellie said

Ashley shook her head. This was a horrible idea. And she knew it.

* * *

"So I have some money from my inheritance which would cover the first three months and furniture. And the money I'm making from the Dot will cover the rest. Manny were set." Craig mused coming up to Manny at her locker.

"Well what apartment did you like?" Manny asked

"The first one we saw. But which one did you like?"

"I liked the second one. Its two bedrooms. We can afford it. And it's close to the school. Joey thinks we should go with that one." Manny said shutting her locker.

"Okay we'll go with that one."

"You sure?" Manny asked

"Yeah, we'll talk to Joey about it later." Craig said smiling.

"Alright. Let's get to class." Manny said as Craig's arm wrapped around her shoulder.

* * *

Ellie walked up to her locker. Grabbed her books and shut it before a boy came up to her.

"Hey, sorry to bug you, but I can't find Mr. Armstrong's room. Could you tell me where it is?" The boy asked

"Sure, it's right down that hall." Ellie pointed

"Thanks. Oh and I'm Curtis."

_"Curtis huh. He's pretty cute." _Ellie thought to herself

"I'm Ellie." Ellie finally spoke

"Ellie, pretty name. I'll see you around later maybe?" Curtis asked

Ellie bit her lip. "Sure."

Curtis smiled and walked off in the direction she pointed out.

_"He's pretty cute. That could possibly bug Sean that I'm already with another guy. Perfect." _Ellie smirked to herself.

"What's so funny?" Sean asked coming up behind her.

Ellie jumped and turned around quickly.

"Nothing, Why?" Ellie said shortly. She was going to torture Sean. He deserved it, after what he did to her.

"No reason. Ellie chill." Sean said laughing

"Why should I Sean? I mean you left telling me you loved me. Then what? You leave me with apartment I couldn't afford!"

Sean's smiled faded; he looked down at his feet before speaking.

"I'm sorry El." He finally said

Ellie pressed her lips together. "I don't think you are."

Sean's head shot up "What?"

"You haven't even spoken to me at all except that one time since you came home. What's that all about?"

"I don't know El. I'm a coward."

Ellie nodded her head. "Yes you are." Ellie said and stormed off. Leaving Sean gazing after her.

* * *

-------------------------------------------------_--_-----------------------

**Well there's that. Sorry its short. The next chapter will be longer. :) Review**


	6. I love you

**Hey! Alright here's the next chapter.:) Leave a review and show some love please. Ha-ha okkkkaaaayyyy bye!**

* * *

"Wow El, that's great. You stood up for yourself, I'm so proud of you." Ashley complimented walking down the hall.

"Yeah, it was hard though. I wanted to give in and tell him I loved him. Beg him to take me back." Ellie complained.

"Oh El." Ashley sympathized, wrapping her arm around her best friends shoulder.

"It's just-" Ellie started, laying her head on Ash's shoulder

"I know. You love him. But you need to continue standing up for you. You owe it to yourself."

Ellie nodded, letting a tear fall. Ashley sighed and wiped it away, hugging her friend tighter.

Sean walked around the corner, but carefully jumped back out of sight when he saw Ellie crying to Ash. He overheard the whole thing. And he felt horrible. How could he hurt somebody like that?

"Guess who." Craig whispered covering Manny's eyes with his hands.

"Hm, let me guess. Jimmy Brooks?" Manny teased

"Nope, guess again." Craig chuckled

"Spinner Mason?" Manny questioned playfully.

"Not even close. Try again. "Craig snorted.

"Well is he cute, tall and amazing?" Manny asked

"Sure is." Craig said

"Well then it has to be my Craig Manning." Manny said

"Yay you won! You guessed who I am Mrs. Santos!" Craig mused, releasing Manny.

"Goodie. What's my prize Manning?" Manny asked wrapping her arms around Craig's' neck.

"This." Craig said kissing Manny.

Manny frowned, "That's all I get?" Manny teased

Craig laughed. "No, there's more. After school I'm taking you somewhere."

"Where?"

"You'll see." Craig smiled.

"Ugh fine." Manny gave up.

Craig chuckled at his stubborn girlfriend. He had a surprise for her. And she was just going to have to wait.

"Alex! Lexi come on!" Jay called, chasing after Alex in the hall.

"Lexi I know you can hear me!" Jay said grabbing her wrist and pulling her back.

"Don't call me that ever again." Alex said through her teeth.

"Come on. I know I screwed up. I'm sorry. I want to be friends still." Jay pleaded

"You made that decision when you cheated on me." Alex said flatly.

Alex swung out of Jays grasp and ran down the hall. Leaving Jay staring after her.

"_She's going to be my friend again. Whether I'm with Emma or not."_ Jay thought to himself.

"Jay?" Emma said behind Jay. "Everything okay?"

"Yeah Em, I'm fine." Jay snapped out of his thoughts.

"You sure?" Emma questioned.

"Yeah I'm sure." Jay said kissing Emma.

Emma gave Jay a worried look before speaking. "Okay."

Jay gave Emma a reassuring smile. "So want to go catch a movie tonight?" Jay asked

Emma pressed her lips together. "Sure"

"You know you're going to have to let me see for myself sometime." Manny noted the fact that Craig was guiding her once again with his hands over her eyes

"Um Manny this is a surprise. You can't see it until I'm ready for you to!"

"Okay okay." Manny sighed

"Were almost there." Craig said

"Goodie."Manny giggled.

"Okay you just stay right here. I'll be right back." Craig said releasing Manny. "Keep your eyes shut okay."

Manny laughed "I won't peek. Promise."

Craig struggled to unlock the door but finally got it open. He went inside to make a few last minute adjustments before Manny got impatient.

Manny tapped her foot to keep her busy. She had no idea where she was.

"Okay ready?" Craig said coming back into the hall.

Manny nodded. "Yes."

Craig smiled and led Manny into the small room. "Okay you can open your eyes now." Craig said, releasing Manny.

Manny looked around and noticed that she was in a little cozy apartment. She took it all in. There was a couch with two arm chairs; the curtains' were swaying for the slight breeze from the window. There was a small kitchen with bar stools wrapped around the counter.

"Craig its-"Manny started

"Our apartment."Craig finished

"You set everything up?" Manny asked smiling.

"Yeah, Joey helped me last night while we were out." Craig said.

Manny's smile grew wide, "Craig this is amazing."

Craig nodded in agreement, smiling too. "And we are officially moved in, we can stay tonight."

"But we don't have any of our clothes here, or food. Or anything like that."

Craig pointed to an open bedroom door which showed a dresser. "Already moved in. And there's food in the fridge. "

"Wow Craig. All my stuff and yours?"

"Yeah, and I got us some movies too." Craig continued to smile wider.

"Manning I love you so much." Manny said wrapping her arms around his neck.

"I sure hope so, I love you too Manny." Craig said, bending down and kissing Manny.

"Let's started with a movie." Manny said flopping down on the couch. Taking Craig with her.

They put a movie in and Manny laid her head on Craig's shoulder. Craig smoothed out Mannys hair and kissed the top of her head. Manny dozed off into sleep.

"I love you Manuela."Craig whispered.

**Okay so there's the chapter. Hope you enjoyed. Leave a review and show some love!**


	7. Oh great, Jay Hogart

**Alrighty here's the next and long awaited chapter. Haha well not really but here ya go! Please please review and tell me what you think. I need feedback! Come on guys! Okay done with the rambling. On you go!**

* * *

Craig stirred around under the blankets had covered him and Manny with last night. It was the first night he spent with Manny alone in there apartment. Sleeping in the same bed. Joey wouldn't let him sleep with Manny. Manny had to stay in Angies room.

His eye's set on the clock. It was around seven. And they didn't have to be at school until eight thirty. So he decided to let Manny sleep for a while.

He hopped in the shower and got dressed quickly. He scarffed down a bowl of cereal as Manny walked around the corner, rubbing her eyes.

"Goodmorning sleepy." Craig commented

"Morning." Manny said stealing a bite from Craig's cereal.

"How did you sleep?" Craig said, kissing Manny's cheek.

"Great." Manny giggled.

"Well get dressed. We gotta go." Craig said.

Manny nodded and went to go get dressed.

* * *

"The movie last night was great. Thanks Jay I needed it." Emma said.

"Good im glad you liked it." Jay smiled. Walking hand in hand with Emma up the steps.

"Yeah I really did" Emma giggled and kissed Jay's cheek

Emma saw Sean in the corner of her eye watching them, and insantly felt guilty.

Sean watched and grabbed Amys arm. "Come here." Sean said and rushed to kiss her

Emma's expression grew hard. She wasnt jealous, was she?

* * *

"Hey." Curtis said coming up to Ellie's locker once again.

"Uh Hi."

Curtis looked a bit nervous while Ellie continued getting her books.

"Um, would you like to um go on a date with me?" Curtis asked

Ellie stopped getting her books. And stared at him with wide eyes for a while

"You don't have to." Curtis quickly backtracked

"No. Uh sure why not?" Ellie said, noticing Sean walking around the corner. Ellie smirked at him

Curtis's eyes lit up. "Great! I'll pick you up around seven."

Ellie nodded and Curtis left. She conitued getting her stuff at her locker while Sean came up to her.

"He looks happy. What happened?" Sean asked

"Its none of your business. Not anymore anyway." Ellie slammed her locker and stormed off.

* * *

Craig strummed his guiter in the lunch room. While Manny sat down next to him and gave him a peck on the cheek.

"Hey thats a pretty song." Manny commented.

"Thanks. It's about a girl I know. Who's into the same stuff as me." Craig smirked

Manny frowned. "Why would you write a song about Ashley Kerwin?"

Craig laughed "No Manny, it's about you."

Manny took a bite of her apple "Oh, I feel like a idiot now."

"Your not a idiot." Craig said stroking Mannys jaw line

"Oh look at the happy couple!" Emma said setting her tray down.

"Hey Em." Manny giggled.

"You guys wanna hang out tonight?" Emma asked

"Sure."

"Okay, lets meet at my house around seven. Jay can drive us."

"Jay's gonna be there?" Craig whined.

"Ow." Craig said recieving a punch in the side from Manny. "Fine" Craig mumbled

"Sure Em we'll be there." Manny said.

_"Oh great, I can't stand that scumbag Jay Hogart, This should be fun!" _Craig thought to himself

* * *

**Okay so sorry it soo short. The next chapter will be up soon I promise. REVIEW PLEASE!!!!!**


	8. With every new love there's a heartache

**Alright here's the next chapter. I see that this story is getting a lot of hits, and I'm glad! So, leave a review and send some feedback my way. Pweetie Please? **

**Here you go!**

"Craig stop whining, this is for Emma." Manny said walking to Emma's house with Craig.

"Manny you know I can't stand that scumbag Jay Hogart." Craig grumbled

"I know I'm not fond on him either. But let's just do this for Em okay?" Manny asked

Craig sighed, stuffing his hands in his pockets. "Alright fine, only for Emma."

"That's my Manning." Manny said putting her arm through Craig's arm.

Craig and Manny reached Emma's front door and tapped lightly. Craig groaned when Jay opened the door. Manny pursed her lips together giving Craig a look. '

"Uh come in." Jay said letting them in the door.

"Hey guys you're here!"Emma said

"Yep, both of us." Manny said, eyeing Craig.

"Yeah both of us." Craig said through his teeth.

"Good. We were thinking a movie? We saw one last night and it was really good. I think you guys would like it."

"Sounds good" Manny said, not wanting to upset Emma.

"Great! Okay. Well lets get going then" Emma said jumping up and down clapping.

Manny nodded and dragged Craig toward the car.

"Do we have to? We could fake it saying you dont feel weel. I mean, im fine with Emma. But Jay?" Craig whispered in Manny's ear getting into the car

"Yes, I know I dont like him very much either. But this is for Emma. Were going to have to get used to this." Manny said into his ear.

Craig grumbled and nodded as Jay started the car. Emma seemed overly excited.

* * *

"So its a romantic comedy. Jay liked it. So I think Craig will too." Emma said walking into the mall arm and arm with Manny.

"Manny smiled a reassuring smile, noticing Craigs discomfert around Jay. She felt bad, but it was for Emma. And Craig knew that. Craig stuck by her side.

Emma purchased the tickets and handed them out.

"We'll go get popcorn." Craig said

"We'll come with you." Emma said.

"No no, go get the seats. I know what kind of candy you like Em, dont worry." Craig winked

Emma nodded and grabbed Jays hand and went into the theater.

Manny laughed "Your such a jerk Manning." Manny teased

"What did do?" Craig asked jokingly

"Nothing." Manny shook her head laughing.

"Jay hasnt said anything."

"Well it really isnt his crowd." Manny said

"But its sorta weird."

"I know." Manny laughed.

"Come on, lets get this over with. So we can go home and I can hold you in my arms again."

Manny smiled. "Alright, Sounds good to me."

* * *

Jay dropped Manny and Craig off at there apartment.

"Well that was awkward." Jay finally said.

"You didnt really talk. Except for the movie." Emma laughed "I know it isnt your crowd your used too."

"Its not that. Im okay with Manny. But Craig. He knows what happened with Spinner. He hates me."

Emma looked at him with sorry eyes.

"Its okay though. I hope one day we could be friends. Maybe"

Emma grabbed Jays hand as he pulled up to her house.

"Goodnight." He said

"Night" Emma said recieving a kiss from Jay and hopped out of the car.

* * *

"So how was your night?" Ashley asked leaning up agaisnt her locker

"Good." Ellie said

"The date?" Ashley asked

"It was good and bad."

"How come?"

"I mean he was really sweet and everything. But-"

"But he wasnt Sean" Ashley finished

"I mean Curtis is great and everything. I'll go out with him again. But I still love Sean." Ellie addmitted

"You need to tell him that."

"No. No I cant. Thats not a possiblie." Ellie said. Eyeing Sean down the hall with Amy and Spinner and Craig and a few others.

"Dude whats up with Ellie?" Sean asked to Spinner and Craig

"I dunno why dont you ask her." Spinner said

"I cant even say a sentence to her without her stomping off."

"Well get her alone or something" Craig said.

"Yeah I'll try I guess." Sean shrugged

* * *

Emma and Manny sat down at their usual lunch table.

"So last night was fun." Emma said bitting her apple

"Yeah" Manny said

Emma smiled wider when she saw Jay walk through the halls. He had second lunch, so he was going to class.

Manny caught Emma's smile, It seemed odd to her. Like she was trying to convince everyone she was happy

"Em are you sure your happy?" Manny asked

Emma snapped out of her day dream. "What?"

"Em you seem like your trying to put on a show or something."

"Manny this is what I want."

"You sure?" Manny wasnt buying it.

"Yes." Emma said, a little loud. _"She was ready, Her and Jay were ready. She knew that."_

* * *

"Im worried about Emma." Manny said setting her books down and flopping on her couch.

"Why?" Craig asked rummaging around in the fridge.

"She doesnt seem happy. Like she's making everyone else believe that she is, but shes not."

"Have you talked to her?" Craig asked handing Manny a drink

"I tried, but she shut me right up." Manny said, taking a swig of her Coke

"Well try again. Your her bestfriend. No one else can make her see things like you can." Craig said

"I'll try." Manny said laying her head on Craigs shoulder.

"Things will be okay Manny."

Manny smiled into Craigs chest Slowly falling asleep. "Crap I gotta go." Craig mumbled

"Where?" Manny asked, a little groggly.

"Work. I gotta be there in fifteen minutes. See you tonight?" Craig asked putting on his jacket.

"Yeah." Manny nodded

"I love you." Craig said bending down to kiss Manny

"Love you too." Manny said, kissing Craig back.

Craig smiled and covered Manny with a blanket before leaving.

Manny watched Craig leave and slowly drifted off into a deep sleep.

* * *

**Alright there's the chapter. Sorry its short again. I've been really busy with homework and testing. I dont know when the next chapter will be up. Probably tomarrow or Thursday. I promise. Okay well leave a review and give me some feed back! **

**Thanks!**


	9. The Breakdown

**Hey guys, sorry I havent updated in a while. I've been really busy lately and I couldnt write. But I'm here now soo, here! Haha Please please review. It makes me feel good that people are reading. **

* * *

Craig shut the door lightly behind him not wanting to wake Manny.

"You don't have to be so quiet Manning, I'm awake." Manny giggled

Craig stopped dead in his tracks startled by Manny. "Oh I thought you would be sleeping or something."

"Nope, I wanted to wait for you" Manny said

Craig smiled and wrapped his arms around her waist. "Hows my baby? Well both my babies." Craig asked

Manny chuckled "Were good. How about you?"

"Great. I'm tired."

"Well lets go to bed." Manny said grabbing his hand.

* * *

"Craig!" Manny yelled from the bedroom

"Whaa whaa what?" Craig studdered running in the door

"Look! I'm showing!" Manny exclaimed.

Craig laughed "So I see."

"I'm gonna be huge." Manny whined

"Manny you'll be beautiful. Don't stress on it."

Manny nodded "Your right. Lets get to school."

* * *

"How did you sleep?" Jay asked wrapping his arm around Emmas shoulder

"Great." Emma chuckled

"Hey guys." Manny said flashing Emma a look.

Emma caught the look Manny was sending. It was the Mannys not happy with you look.

"Hey."

"Em, can I talk to you for a sec?" Manny said, her dimples flaring

"Uh sure. Be right back." She said to Jay kissing his cheek

Manny crossed her arms and lead Emma into the school leaving Craig alone with Jay.

"So.." Jay said

"So..." Craig said rocking back on his heels.

* * *

"Emma will you please tell me whats going on?" Manny asked

"What do you mean? You know everything there is to know."

"No, I mean why your acting like you want this and acting like your happy."

"I am happy." Emma said

Manny shook her head. "You are not. You pretending. Its that are something else. What is it?"

Emma pressed her lips together in a tight line "I. am. happy." Emma said again

"Emma tell me!" Manny shouted

Emma broke down "Manny I'm scared" Emma said quietly, slidding down to the floor against her locker.

Manny sighed and dat down next to her bestfriend, wrapping her arms around her.

"Emma you don't have to do this if don't want to."

"I want to. I do. But it's just I have no idea if I'll be a good mom. Or if I'll give the kid a good life."

"Emma your strong. You can take this. Trust me." Manny said.

Emma nodded into her bestfriends hair. Tears streaming down her cheeks. "Okay"

"Feel better?"

"Yes." Emma laughed faintly

* * *

"Ellie! El come on! We need to talk!" Sean called

Ellie folded her arms close to her chest. "What do you want?" Ellie said not turning around.

"Ellie."

"What." Ellie said, struggling to hold the tears back

"I'm, I'm sorr.. so.. sorry." Sean said

Ellie let a tear fall.

"I know I left and hurt you and-"

"No you don't know! You have no idea how I felt!" Ellie erupted, facing Sean.

"Ellie I-"

"Don't. You just listen to me okay? You left me. I know you were having issues. But you didn't even let me in. Heck you let Emma in and not even me. Your girlfriend. You left me with a apartment I couldn't afford. It hurt it really hurt Sean!"

"Ellie I know I hurt you. And I regret doing that to you. I'm so sorry."

"I don't think you are."

"I am. Ellie I am."

Ellie shook her head. "Oh yeah? Prove it." Ellie challanged

"Fine." Sean raised one eyebrow.

"Hey everybody! I just want you all to know that I am really sorry for what I did to Ellie Nash. Hear that?" Sean shouted then turned to Ellie.

A tear ran down Ellie's hot cheek. "Sean-"

"I am sorry El,"

"I believe you. But I still have that anger inside me."

"I'm not going to stop trying to take away that anger Ellie."

"But you can't Sean. Its going to be there forever. I need space okay. I need time to get over you."

"You don't want to talk anymore?"

"Yes." Ellie said and walked off. Letting the tears fall.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**Hey guys. I hope you liked, sorry its short again. I have two fics going that I'm trying to keep on top of and school and lifes pretty busy. But, I havent abandon this yet.! I'm kidding I'm going to finish it. But please leave a review and let me know that there is people out there that are fans of my stories and fics. It makes me feel good and makes me want to write more.**

**-Sierratwilight17**


	10. Five Months Later

**Hey guys. Sorry I havent updated in a while. But I'm back. lol.**

* * *

**Jump to about 4 months. So Emma and Manny are 5 and a half months along.**

"Craig!" Manny called.

Craig walked into the bedroom shaking his wet hair "What?"

"Can I borrow one of your old t-shirts. Mine are all snug."

"Sure" Craig chuckled and tossed Manny her favorite t-shirt of his.

"Thanks." Manny smiled and shooed Craig out the door.

* * *

Emma walked up the steps holding her stomach. Her bag slinged over her should her books fell to the ground. Emma struggled to reach down to get them, but the small bump on her stomach gave her a struggle.

"Here." Sean said handing her the books.

"Uh thanks Sean." Emma said

"So, how are you?"

"Sean is there a purpose to this conversation?" Emma asked a little annoyed

"What?"

"Sean we haven't talked since that blow up at the Dot months ago. Why are we talking now?"

"Because I just miss you." Sean shrugged.

"Well Sean I don't need this right now." Emma said

"Hey Em, Uh Sean." Jay said coming up to the two.

Sean looked down at his feet. "See you later." Sean said walking off

Jay looked at Emma confused "What was that about?"

"I don't know. He wanted to talk. I didn't. No big deal." Emma shrugged

"Oh."

Emma grasped at her stomach. Feeling slight pain. Jay noticed Emma expression "Are you okay Em, you look a little pale. You sure everythings fine?"

"Yes, I'm fine. Just feeling a little woozy. I might just skip out for the day."

"Okay well you need me to come with you?"

"No I'm fine."

Jay kissed Emma and headed inside. Emma walked back down the steps and started to head home.

"Hey Em. Going home?" Craig asked, a arm around Manny.

"Yeah. Not feeling to hot."

Manny noticed Emma's arm around her stomach "Em you okay?"

Emma shook her head. "I think I got something."

"Spike at home?"

"No she's at the salon late tonight."

"Come on you can come over to my place. You don't need to be alone right now." Manny said

Emma nodded and went to wait for Manny.

"Craig I'll see you after school. I wanna make sure Emma's okay. She doesnt look okay."

"You sure?" Craig asked

Manny nodded "Yes, we'll be home waiting for you." Manny placed Craig's hand on her little baby bump. Craig smiled and kissed both Manny's stomach and her lips before heading off.

Emma smiled at the little scene. "That was adorable Manny." Emma said to Manny when she walked over and helped her friend up.

Manny blushed "Come on lets get you home. My place?"

"Yes please. I don't want Snake coming home and getting all worried."

"Okay. We'll take the bus."

* * *

Manny opened the door to her apartment and held it open for Emma. Emma flopped down on their cramped couch next to Craig's vintage guitar.

"This is cozy."

"Thanks. Want anything?" Manny asked sticking her head in the fridge.

"No I'm okay." Emma smiled and laid down on the couch. Moving the guitar. Quickly falling asleep.

Manny sighed and took a drink of her water bottle. She smoothed out Emma's hair before going to lay down in her bed herself.

* * *

Emma awoke to faint voices talking in the kitchen.

"How was your day?" Manny asked

"Good. Mrs. Kwan nailed us with a all grade test. You'll probaby have to make it up. Its okay though. I'll help you."

"Well thank you Manning. My private tutor." Manny smiled and grabbed Craig's collar, pulling him closer to her.

"Ahem. You have a guest." Emma chuckled sitting up.

Craig and Manny jumped at hearing Emma's voice. "Oh sorry Em, how'd you sleep?"

Emma laughed "Good. How long did I sleep?"

"About all of school Craig just got home." Manny said

"I'll be right back." Craig said and walked into the bedroom.

Emma started to walk over but was stopped by a slight pain in her stomach. Her arms wrapped around her torso. "Ow."

Manny sat down her drink. "Em are you okay?"

"Ow Manny ow." Emma said, hunched over her stomach

"Oh my god Em is it happening?" Manny asked, extending her arms around Emma.

Emma nodded "I-I-I think Manny it hurts."

"Its okay Em, just breathe, Craig!"

"Manny I can't do this. Its to early. My baby." Emma cried

"Yes you can Em, Craig!" Manny called

"What?" Craig asked coming out of the bedroom. "Oh my god. Is it time?"

"Yes Craig! Come on we gotta get her to the hospital. Get your car."

Craig rushed to get the car while Manny held Emma and helped her to the car.

* * *

The nurses rushed Emma into an emergancy C-Section due to her early condition

"Is her mother going to be here?" The nurse asked Manny and Craig

"Yes her mother is on her way now."

"And the father?"

"Crap, Craig call Jay."

Craig nodded and dailed Jay's number.

"He's around the corner. He will be here in a minute. He had a feeling something was up this morning I guess."

Jay bust through the doors. "Is she alright?" He asked Manny.

"Yes, but she had to have a C-Section because she was so early."Manny said

Jay nodded and went into the waiting room, followed by the others.

"Spike Nelson?" The nurse called "Jay Hogart?"

Everyone looked up. "Yes?" Spike and Jay answered.

"She's made it out of the C-Section. And luckly enough the babies are fine. Same as the mother. The babies are pre-mature. But they should be fine."

"Wait, babies?" Jay asked.

"Yes, Mr. Hogart. Babies. You are now the father of girls and one boy."

Manny and Craig's mouth dropped and Jay stared in disbelief. "Seriously? Three babies?" Spike whispered.

"Can we see her?" Manny asked

"The nurse nodded. "Yes, but one at a time. Two at the most."

Spike went in first. Next it was Jays turn.

* * *

Jay opened and close the door lightly behind him and walked over to Emma's bed. "Hey."

"Hi." Emma answered

"Three babies eh?"

"Yeah. So I heard, I didn't expect three babies-."

"Its fine Em, we can handle it. I know it."

"Good, but I still don't know what to name them. Well I have one name picked out for the girl"

"Whats that?

"Well you know how I have been hanging out with Ellie due to our Sean drama?"

Jay nodded "Yeah?"

"Well were pretty close now. Like her me and Manny. And I wanted to name me daughter after her. If that's alright. Other than Manny, she has helped me through this the most in the past month. As a girl."

Jay smiled "Sure. But I have a question."

"Yeah?"

"How about her middle name be Alex? I've known Alex a long time before we were together. And I still want her as a friend. She's important to me. So?"

"Of course Jay. Ellie Alex Hogart." Emma took Jay's hand.

"Okay one down, two to go." Jay said

"How about Paxton for the boy?"

"And Sean for the middle name."

"Sean? Why Sean?"

"Oh come on Em, he was my bestfriend. And your very close boyfriend once. Don't tell me you dont miss him in your life."

"Well-"

"Paxton Sean Hogart it is." Jay smiled

Emma laughed "Okay."

"What about Peyton?" Jay asked

"Peyton. I like it. Peyton Manuela Hogart?"

"I like it."

"Manny's my bestfriend since daycare. I knew I was going to name my daughter after her one day."

"I love it Em." Jay smiled and kissed Emmas hand.

"Emma sighed and closed her eyes.

"Get some rest. I'm sure Manny wants to come see you. So hurry up and get some rest."

"Okay." Emma laughed and laid down.

Jay smiled, stood up and kissed Emma's forehead before departing to go see his newborn children.

* * *

**Well guys, theres that chapter, how'd you like it? Did you like the names? I got them from ****BellaVision.**

**Yes I realized I skipped ahead 4 months and skipped the Ellie and Emma friendship. But I thought it would be a cool surprise for you all to see that they have become friends. You'll see more of their friendship later on, and maybe even a Ellie and Manny friendship.**

**Trust me theres more. Tons more. What do you think I should name Manny and Craig's baby? Please let me know!**

**Last, what did you think of this chapter? Anything I need to adjust? I'll take advice happily(be nice though lol. this is one of my babies.)**

**So I left you with a lot of questions. So, there's no real reason why you can't review. Lol. So, go and hit that button and REVIEW!**

**All with love,**

**Sierratwilight17**


	11. I Love You for Protecting Me

**Hey guys, my hits just went up like 100 times more. Thanks so much for reading guys. It means a lot. So on we go.**

* * *

Craig sat down in his cramped living room finishing off paying the water bill. Manny was in the bedroom sleeping. He tossed that one to the side and grabbed the heating bill.

_"Crap, it's four hundered and fourty five.. We only have three hundred and fifty. What am I going to do? I guess I can pick up an extra shift. That means giving up band practice after school and Spins. I have to though. This is what I wanted."_

"Craig?" Manny asked, coming out of the bedroom rubbing her eyes.

Craig jumped and quickly hid his calculations."Manny, what are you doing up? It's midnight."

Manny gave a weak laugh. "Water. But the question is why are you up so late?" Manny said, coming up behind Craig and wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Just finishing up some math homework."

"You look exhausted."

"I am." Craig sighed.

"Come on. You can finish this later." Manny said into his ear.

Craig nodded and Manny grabbed his hand and lead him to the bedroom.

* * *

Manny stirred and turned around in her bed laying next to Craig. Her clock said six am. She sighed and rolled out of bed.

She poured her a bowl of cereal and flopped down on the couch. Her eyes stopped on Craigs homework last night.

_"Four hundred and fourty five? We have three hundred and fifty. This isn't his math homework, its... our bills. Our payments. Why didn't Craig tell me about this?" _

Manny sunk back into the couch. Covering her face with her hands.

Craig walked around the corner. "Manny? What's wrong?" Craig asked before seeing the payment in her hand.

"Why didn't you tell me about this? We need money. I could of gotten a job..." Manny trailed off.

"No Manny. Your pregnant. You can't get a job. That's way too much."

"But still why didn't you tell me about this?"

"Because, because I didn't want you to be stressed out." Craig said. Sitting down next to Manny.

"What do we do now?" Manny asked, resting her head on Craig's shoulder and letting a tear fall.

"We'll figure it out." Craig whispered, wiping a tear away from her cheek.

* * *

Craig drove him and Manny down to the hospital to see Emma.

"What do you think she named them?" Manny asked.

"I don't know. But I'm pretty sure she'll named one after you." Craig said, taking Manny's hand in his.

Manny smiled. Then she sighed and leaned her head back on the seat.

Craig noticed Manny's mood, knowing it was about this morning. "Manny I'm sorry for not telling you. I just didn't want you to get-"

"Craig I know. And I love you for wanting to protect me like that." Manny said, tilting her head to the side the way Craig loved.

Craig pulled the car up into the parking lot and jogged over to Manny's car door aand opened it up for her. "Why your such a gentleman Manning." Manny teased.

Manny started to walk toward the door but Craig grabbed her hand and pulled her back into a kiss. He kissed her lips then reached down to kiss her stomach, her baby, his baby, their baby.

"I love it when you do that." Manny said, staring down at Craig.

"I wanna show him... or her, and you how much I love him or her." Craig laughed.

Manny laughed along with him. "I think he.. or she knows that."

* * *

"Em?" Manny asked, knocking on the door lightly.

"Come in." Emma answered.

Manny came into the room with Craig trailing behind. "How you feeling?" Craig asked

"Never been better actually." Emma laughed. "How about you?"

Manny glanced back at Craig. "Great. So how are the little one? Or should I say ones." Manny snickered, sitting down next to Emma.

"Good. They're so cute Manny."

"I'm sure. Craig and I are gonna stop by and see them later."

"Good. I have something to tell you." Emma said, crossing her legs indian style under the blankets.

"What?" Manny asked.

"I named one of my daughters Peyton Manuela Hogart."

"Told you." Craig smirked.

Manny smiled back at Craig. "Thank you Em. It means a lot to me."

"Well your my best friend Manny. I always knew I'd name my daughter after you. No matter where we stood."

Manny felt the tears dwelling up in her eyes. "Thank you Em."

"Oh Manny come here." Emma pulled Manny into a tight hug. "Always be my bestfriend. I love you Manny."

"I love you too Em." Manny said.

Emma released Manny and Manny wiped a tear away with her index finger. "Well, I guess we better go see those babies, someones here to see you." Manny pointed to Jay standing in the hall.

"Alright, I'll see you later?" Emma smirked

"For sure." Manny answered

"Later Em." Craig said, giving Emma a hug.

"Later."

* * *

"Craig look at them. There so adorable." Manny said, gazing into the window which showed the three little babies Emma and Jay shared.

"Just imagine, in a few short months, we'll have one of our own." Craig whispered into Manny's ear from behind.

Manny looked up to Craig close face "Yeah we will." She mummured.

"I honestly can't wait." Craig said

"Me either." Manny laughed.

Craig glanced down at his watch. "We better get going, Joey's expecting us for dinner. And you know how Angie gets when she isn't fed on time."

Manny chuckled "Yeah lets go."

* * *

**Hey guys, I realize that was a little short but I wanted to give you guys something to read for a while. I'm going to be pretty busy the next few days packing for spring break. I'm headin down to New York! Wooohooo! But don't worry guys, I'll be stuck on a plane for hours so I'll have my laptop ready in hand and be writing away and post them when I get there. **

**And! I need to know what you guys think Craig and Manny's baby should be named. That's comin up.**

**And yes, I realize this chapter is mainly Cranny, But the next chapter Emma and Jay are back. **

**Thanks and all love from**

**-Sierratwilight17**


	12. Somethings Wrong

**This chapter I'm doing something a little different. The Bold and Italic letters are something that happends later on in this chapter, So if you get confused, don't read it. Its a little foreshadowing. **

* * *

_**"Cra-Cra-Craig, I'm sorry, I just wanted to help, I thought the extra money could help." Manny whimpered on the floor.**_

_**"Help? Manny you made things worse!" Craig yelled**_

_**"I'm-I'm-I'm sorry. I didn't mean to upset you." Manny sobbed.**_

_**"Whatever." Craig grabbed his jacket and headed for the door.**_

_**"Where you going?" Manny asked, quietly**_

_**"Out." Craig said and slammed the door behind him.**_

* * *

"There adorable Em." Manny stared in awe at the three little babies bundled up in three beds.

"Thanks. I just can't wait to take them home."

"I bet."

"Look here's little Manuela. I swear she lives up to that name Manny. She's a fiesty one." Emma said pointing to Payton.

Manny smiled and contiued to look at Paxton and Ellie and Payton.

"I better get going. Doctors appointment. I gotta go get Craig. I get to see if I get a little Emma or a little Craig." Manny beamed, placing her hand on her stomach.

"Okay, I'll see you tomorrow?" Emma said, pulling Manny into a hug.

"For sure." Manny smiled and left.

* * *

"Craig? You here? I need a ride to the doctors office." Manny said.

"Where have you been Manny." Craig said shortly, coming out of the bathroom with a towl wrapped around his waist.

"At Em's. I told you this morning I was helping her set up the nursery."

"I didn't know you were going to be gone that long." Craig said.

"I'm sorry."

"Its fine."

"Are you still going to come with me to the doctors?"

"No."

Manny looked at Craig confused. "But I thought you were."

"I picked up an extra shift."

"Are you okay Craig?"

"Yes. I'll go get dressed and drop you off on the way. You'll have to use a taxi to get home though." Craig said and walked into the bedroom.

Manny pursed her lips together. "Whats wrong with him?"

* * *

"So Miss Santos, I have the results back for the sex of the baby. Would you like to know, or would you like to wait for the father?" Doctor Johnassen asked

Manny glanced at the door. "I would like to know now. He's at work and.. not going to make it."

smiled. "Alright then, your baby is a female. You have a healthy baby girl."

Manny smiled and held her stomach. "Thank you Doc."

"Have any names in mind?"

"Yeah few." Manny said.

"Well I'll leave you to get dressed. Have a good day Manny."

"You too."

* * *

"Craig? Craig you home?" Manny asked, coming through the door. There was no answer. Craig was obvoiusly still at work.

Manny sighed and grabbed the newspaper._Looking for a bookstore cashier. Age's 15+_

Manny grabbed the phone and dailed the number. "Hi, this is Manny Santos, is the opening for the cashier pistion still open?..... Oh really? Thanks....... Okay I'll come in after school.......Thankyou Bye."

Manny tossed the phone into the couch and went into the bathroom to take a shower.

_"Craig's gonna kill me. But I just hate that he has to work so much. He needs time with his friends too."_

* * *

Emma stood their in the babies room watching them sleep, counting their heartbeats. Emma felt Jay's arms wrap around her stomach. "Look at them."

"I know."

"They look just like you." Jay said.

"I think Ellie looks most like you."

Jay laughed. "Gee thanks. So you going to school tomorrow?"

Emma sighed. "Probably, I don't want to get to far behind. But I just don't know how to leave them."

"I know. It's pretty hard. But we gotta."

Emma smiled. "Yeah. Are you staying here tonight?"

Jay nodded "I think so. Yeah I am."

Emma turned around and hugged Jay. "Good."

* * *

Craig walked into the apartment and shut the door lightly behind him. He glanced down at his watch. It read ten o'clock. Manny would be in bed about now.

He tossed the keys on the counter and walked into the bedroom, finding Manny sleeping silently.

Craig crawled onto th bed and laid next to Manny. Placing his hand on her arm. Manny gently rolled over. "Craig?"

"It's me."

"How was work?"

"Good."

Manny smiled and closed her eyes. "Get some sleep baby. You need it." Craig said, rubbing her arm.

* * *

"Em! Emma your here, I thought you weren't coming for another week?" Manny ran and hugged Emma.

Emma smiled. "I missed everybody. Couldn't miss anymore school either."

"Good." Manny smiled and hugged her friend again.

"Hey Emma, Manny." Ellie said walking up to the girls.

"Hey El." Manny said, releasing Emma.

"Hey!" Emma said, pulling Ellie into a hug.

Ellie chuckled "Hi. Sorry I haven't gotten down to the hospital a lot. I've been super busy with things and-"

"It's fine. Hey I have a idea. Why don't you guys come over after school? I told my mom I'd watch Jack until visiting hours at the hospital."

"Sounds good. I better get going. See you guys later?" Ellie said.

Ellie smiled and hugged Emma and Manny. "Later."

* * *

"So I guess the house is gonna be pretty hetic when the babies come home huh?" Manny said walking into Emma's house.

"Yeah I guess so. The babies are probably gonna be down stairs with me."

"I can't wait to see them." Ellie said.

"Where's Jay?" Manny asked

"He's gonna pick me up later for visiting hours."

"Oh." Manny said and flopped down on the couch. "I'm starving."

Ellie laughed. "I bet. Pregnancy cravings kicking in?" Sitting next to Manny

Manny giggled. "Sure are."

"Here I'll get some snack. Mom got me tons for me." Emma tossed Manny and Ellie a candy bar. "How about a movie?"

"Sure." Manny and Ellie said in unison.

Emma popped popcorn and put in a movie. Two hours passed while they watched the movie.

Manny glanced at the clock. "I gotta go."

Ellie laughed. "Craig expecting you?"

Manny chuckled. "Nope, don't tell him. I got a job interview."

"We won't." Emma said.

"I got to go now though. I'll see you guys tomorrow. We got to do this again." Manny bent down and hugged Ellie and Emma.

* * *

"You must be Manny Santos." The lady said at the cash regester.

"Yes. And you are-"

"Samantha Burk. The owner."

"Nice to meet you." Manny said

"Well I went over the resume you gave me. It looks pretty good."

"Thanks."

"You basically got the job. But I can't help but wonder, and I don't want to come off rude, but are you, you know, carrying?"

Manny smiled. "Yeah. I am."

"Is your parents helping you?"

"Well no, I moved out, I actually live down the street in those apartments."

"I know this is personal, but I'm a mother myself, is the father involved?"

"It's okay, and yes he is. He's been amazing. He's really supportive. He got a job to support us. Thats where he is right now. He doesn't know I'm here though. He doesn't think I should get a job, he says it will put to much stress on me."

"Ah I've been where you are before. My husband didn't want me to open up this bookstore either. I was pregnant with me first child and he said that it was way too much stress on me. But I always say, women can handle anything."

Manny smiled. "Thanks."

"Well, I got to run through some files before I can fully register you as an employee. I'll call you tonight and let you know your work schedule."

"Thank you so much Mrs. Burk." Manny shook her hand.

"Please, call me Samantha."

Manny laughed and walked out of the store.

* * *

Craig finished up the last of the dishes and flung a dish towl over his shoulder. "Is that it Spin?"

"Yeah I think so, I'll finish up here, you go on home to that hot stuff of a girlfriend you got."

"Spin shut up. See you later." Craig said behind his shoulder and walked out.

Once at home, Craig jammed his key into the key hole and opened it.

"Manny?" Craig called, he could hear the shower running from the bathroom.

He made himself a sandwich and a coke. Manny's phone beeped from the couch. He hesitated at first, but then grabbed her phone to look. She had a new voicemail.

_"Hello Manny? This is Samantha Burk, I'm just here to let you know your schedule. Monday through Wednesday. __O__ccasionally on Fridays. I'm very felixable, so if your not feeling up to coming in. Just let me know. Okay? Well, I'll see you next Monday. Have a nice day."_

Craig flipped the phone closed. He shut his eyes closed tight, and breathed in and out.

Manny walked out of the bedroom in sweats and a sweatshirt. "Craig?"

Craig leaned down and put his hands to his face.

"Craig whats wrong?" Manny asked

Craig looked up at Manny. "You got a job."

Manny looked down at her feet. "Craig I'm sorry."

"Sorry? Your not serious!" Craig fumed.

"Yes I am. We could use the money, Craig we need-"

"No! I said you don't need a job! Were fine!" Craig pushed Manny against the wall.

Manny's eyes widened. "Craig!" Fear rushed to her face.

Craig let Manny go and hit the wall. "How could you Manny?"

Manny slid down to the floor. "Cra-Cra-Craig, I'm sorry, I just wanted to help, I thought the extra money could help." Manny whimpered on the floor.

"Help? Manny you made things worse!" Craig yelled

"I'm-I'm-I'm sorry. I didn't mean to upset you." Manny sobbed.

"Whatever." Craig grabbed his jacket and headed for the door.

"Where you going?" Manny asked, quietly

"Out." Craig said and slammed the door behind him.

* * *

"Manny? Manny oh my. Thank god you called me." Emma said and rushed over to Manny laying on the floor crying.

"Craig-Craig left. I don't know where he went."

Ellie bent down over Manny. "What happened?"

"He-He-He found out about the job. He got mad and pushed me into the wall. He let me go and left."

"Oh my god." Ellie said, holding Manny.

"This isn't like him." Manny whimpered.

"Manny. He did have an abusive father." Emma said

"No no. That can't be it. He hated his father. There's no way he would let himself be like him. It has to be something else...."

"Where is he?" Emma asked, putting her hand on Manny's knee.

"I don't know. Em we have to find him. We have too." Manny sobbed, Ellie hugged her tighter.

Emma gave Manny a concerned look. "I'll be right back." And walked out the front door.

"Hello?" Sean answered the phone.

"Sean. It's-It's Emma."

"Emma? I though you'd never call me."

"This isn't a personal call. Manny, Craig needs help."

"Why are you calling me? Why don't you call Marco or Spinner? Why me?"

"Because, because you were his first friend. And you, ya know, helped him that day at the train tracks. I think you really got through to him that day. Maybe you can help?"

"Yeah sure, what happened?"

"Him and Manny had a fight, he lost his temper and pushed her. He ran off."

"Okay, I think I know where he might be. I'll go look."

"Thank you Sean."

"Your welcome."

* * *

Ellie handed Manny a cup of hot chocolate. "Here, it helps."

"Thanks." Manny said and sipped the hot drink.

Ellie smiled and sat down next to Manny on the couch. "Any news?"

Manny shook her head. "No."

"That all might change, I just got a text from Sean." Emma said walking out of the kitchen.

Manny stood up. "Yeah?"

"He found him, there at the hospital now." Emma said

"Hospital? Why?" Manny asked

"I don't know, but lets get going." Emma said, grabbing her coat and tossing Manny hers.

"I'll drive." Ellie said and the three girls walked out the door.

* * *

"Manny. Manny wake up. It's morning." Emma said, shaking her arm.

Manny opened her eyes. "Sorry Em, I fell asleep."

Emma laughed. "It's fine. You can go in and see him now. If you want."

Manny pressed her lips together. "We'll be out here waiting for you." Emma said.

"Thanks Em." Manny hugged Emma and walked to Craig's room.

Manny knocked on the door. "Come in." She heard him say.

Manny walked into the room. "Hi."

Craig sat on his bed, legs crossed. "Hey."

Manny smiled at Craig as she sat down in the chair. She looked down at her hands.

"Manny I'm sorry for the way I acted before, I didn't mean to push you like that-"

Manny looked up at Craig. "Craig, its okay."

"No, Manny it's not. I pushed you, hurt you. I'm becoming my father." Craig said

Manny stood up and walked over to Craig's bed. "You are the farthest thing from your father. What happened you had no control over. You have a mental disease. Your bipolar. You've got a chemical imbalance in your brain, but you're getting help." Manny said.

"I'm crazy Manny." Craig said.

"Your not crazy." Manny said, wrapping her arm around his shoulders.

"Well then explain the medication and this trendy bracelet on my wrist and explain why despite everything they tell me I feel fine."

"Your not crazy Craig. Your getting help. It will be fine." Manny said.

"You can go if you want Manny. There's no stopping you."

"I don't want too."

"Is this what you want? Pregnant and a crazy boyfriend? A life filled with shrinks and medications."

"I'm not going anywhere. We're in this together. We're a team. We need you Craig." Manny said and placed his hand on her stomach.

Craig gave a weak smile. "I guess."

Manny leaned her forehead to his. "No, you know. We're gonna get through this Manning. I'll be here for you. I'll never leave."

Craig's smiled grew wider. "Is the baby okay? Are you okay? After I, you know."

Manny smiled at him. "We're fine, the doctor checked us out. We're fine."

"Good." Craig said. And pushed a strand of Manny's hair behind her ear. Foreheads still pressed together. "I love you Manny. You know that?"

Manny smiled. "I know."

* * *

**Hey guys, what did you think? I worked HARD on this chapter. It took me hours to make it just right. There's still probably some errors I missed, so edit them for me in your head. Kay?**

**Thanks, I loved this chapter. I worked so hard on it. I'm proud of it. Okay now, **

**RR**

**-Sierratwilight17(:**


	13. Remember when

**Hello again guys. I've been on vaca for awhile, and still am. So sorry for the delay on my updates. I've been trying to update as much as possible for you guys. **

**So I'm picking up where I left off. For all ya guys wondering how Emma/Ellie/Manny have become friends, this chapter will explain it for ya. And you might get confused later on this, Ashley is friends with them too. It'll make more sense later on when I explain later on about these friendships.**

**It's taken me a few days to write. So excuse me for my lateness.**

**Oh! And Manny is now seven months pregnant. Emma's bringing the babies home, and Craig's getting released from the hospital.**

* * *

"So? Hows Craig doing?" Emma asked. Setting down a bag of chips and popcorn.

Manny placed her hand on her stomach and the other on the couch for support. "Fine, he gets released Monday."

"Yeah? That's pretty cool." Emma said.

"Yeah, and he can see how huge you got." Ellie said shoving popcorn inside her mouth.

Manny laughed. "Shut up."

"Oh my god guys, tomorrows the day." Emma sat down across from Manny and Ellie.

"What?" Manny and Ellie said in unison

"I get to bring my babies home!" Emma breathed

Manny and Ellie laughed. "Can't wait."

"You should see how much Jay's excited. He seriously can't wait. "

"He's changed a lot." Ellie said.

"I know. For the better too." Manny said

Emma smiled. "You know what?"

Ellie laughed. "What?"

"We've been friends for three monthes now, including Ash." Emma said.

Manny bursted out laughing. "Em you keep track of things like that?"

Ellie giggled. And Emma's eyes widened. "Yes I do. I think it's important."

Manny nodded, laughing. "It is."

"I just remember when it all first started." Emma said.

_FLASHBACK_

_"I swear, I feel like I have the worlds worst flu or something." Manny said, sitting down at her desk._

_"Oh I know, and Sean doesn't help much." Emma said._

_"So he's bugging you too?" Ellie said sitting behind Emma._

_Emma turned around. "Yeah, I told him to get lost though. That's helped a lot."_

_"Trust me I know." Ellie said._

_"Hey El. Emma, um.. Manny." Ashley said, sitting down in the last empty desk behind Manny._

_Manny shifted in her seat uncomfortably. "Uh hey."_

_Ashley looked off in the oppisate direction.. "Yeah.."_

_Ellie decided to break the silence. "So, Emma, since we have so much in common about the jerk Cameron, wanna hang? Manny you can tag along to if you want."_

_"For sure. Manny?" Emma asked_

_Manny nodded. "Uh, okay."_

_"Ash?" Ellie asked._

_Ashley glanced at Manny. "Um, sure."_

_*Later on at the mall*_

_"So ladies? What movie do you wanna see?" Ellie asked. _

_"Uh, I don't care." Manny said. _

_"Yeah same here." Ashley said_

_Ellie looked over at Emma. "Alright, well you guys pick. Emma and I will get the popcorn." _

_Emma smiled and her and Ellie walked off._

_Ashley followed Ellie and Emma with her eyes. "Are they planning something or what?"_

_Manny folded her arms to close to her chest. "I don't know."_

_Ashley rolled her eyes. "What movie do you want."_

_"I don't care, you pick." Manny said._

_"No, you pick. Because if I pick you'll complain."_

_Manny's eyes widend. "Jeeze what's your problem?" _

_Ashley's head whipped around. "The problem? Are you seriously asking that question?"_

_Emma and Ellie rounded the corner from the distance. "They look like their fighting." Ellie said._

_"Maybe we should go back and get a soda." Emma said._

_"Do you think this was a good idea? Me bringing Ash and you bringing Manny?" Ellie said_

_Emma shrugged. "I don't know. I wanted to hang out with you. And if we start hanging out more often, they'll have to see each other. It's good for them anyways."_

_Ellie nodded. "Okay, lets go back and get some more drinks."_

_"Are we back to the whole Craig situation?" Manny stated._

_"Yes! You'd cheated with him. It's kinda hard to like you Manny." Ashley said._

_"He told me he broke up with you. If I knew you two were still together, I would of never let it continue on." Manny said._

_"But you knew we were still together before. It hurt Manny. A lot. I felt like I wanted to die. It hurt that bad." Ashley explained_

_"He hurt me to Ash." Manny said_

_Ashley nodded. "I know that. And I understood that. But what I don't understand is why you got back with him and got pregnant again." _

_"It just happened. You can't tell me that after the whole debacle you didn't care about him anymore. Because if you did say that, it would be a flat out lie."_

_"I did, and I still do. But I'll never get back together with him."_

_"But I did, and that was my decision to make. You're a very different person than I am." Manny said._

_"Isn't that the truth." Ashley whispered_

_Manny pressed her lips together. "I really don't want to fight anymore. I fell for Craig, I'll admit it. And yes, I did get pregnant again. But I'm happy where I am."_

_"You're happy with being pregnant and being kicked out by your parents and living in a crappy apartment?" Ashley asked_

_Manny nodded. "Yeah I am. Look Ash I don't wanna fight and hate each other."_

_Ashley pursed her lips. "Me either."_

_"We don't need to start off as friends. But lets just not hate each other okay?"_

_Ashley slowly nodded. "Okay."_

_Ellie and Emma walked up. "So? Pick a movie?" Emma said_

_Ashley and Manny looked at each other. "Actually no not yet." Ashley said._

_"Everything alright?" Ellie asked._

_"Yeah, everythings fine." Manny said._

_"You sure?" Emma asked. _

_Ashley looked over at Manny again and smiled. "Yeah we're sure."_

_End of flashback._

"I still can't believe you and Ash are friends." Ellie said to Manny.

Manny laughed. "Niether can I."

* * *

Manny walked down the street toward her apartment when she felt her phone vibrate. She glanced down at her caller I.D and read _"Ashley Kerwin"_

Manny smiled and answered. "Hey."

"Hello Man-Man. Whatcha doing?" Ashley said.

Manny smiled at the nickname Ashley gave her. "Nothing, walking home."

"Where are you?" Ash asked

"Um, just passed the nearest gas station."

"Hold on I'll come and get you." Ashley said.

"Ash it's fine." Manny laughed.

"Um no! Your like seven months pregnant and your walking a mile to get home? That has to be pretty hard on you. I'm close anyways. We can hang after

Manny giggled. "Alright."

"I'm down the street. I see you." Ashley laughed.

Ashley pulled up behind her and Manny climbed in. "Hey Man-Man. Long time no talk."

Manny chuckled. "Yes, very long time. Too long."

Ashley laughed and drove down to Manny's apartment. Manny unlocked the door and let her and Ash in.

"Is that you Manny?" Craig called.

"Craig? I thought I had to come and get you with Joey." Manny said.

Craig walked over to Manny and hugged her. "They realeased me early. You were still in school. So Joey came and got me."

"Oh, well welcome home." Manny said and kissed him.

"Ahem?" Ashley said, flopping down on the couch. "Ex in the house." She teased.

Manny let go of Craig. "Sorry Ash."

"It's okay Man-Man." Ashley said and grabbed a magizine from the oppisate end of the couch.

Manny smiled and sat down next to Ashley. "I still can't believe you guys are friends." Craig mumbled.

"Hey we have very much in common." Manny said.

"Yeah, like dating you.. being hated by Paige, shall I continue?" Ashley said.

"I got the point." Craig glared, dodging a pillow Ashley tossed.

* * *

Emma ran and opened the door. "Hey. "She breathed.

Jay chuckled. "Hey, ready to go?"

"Yes, never been more ready in my life."

Jay grinned. "Lets go then!" And walked back to his car. Emma smiled and grabbed her purse.

Jay started the engine while Emma climbed in. "You have the bedroom all set up?" Jay asked

"Yeah Manny, Ellie, and Ash all helped me."

Jay smiled. "Good."

Emma grinned and dug through her purse for her chapstick

"So I was thinking." Jay said

"Yeah? That's a first." Emma teased.

"Ha-Ha. No but seriously."

"Okay what?" Emma leaned back in her chair and titled her head to the side.

"Since we have three of em, I was thinking you and your mom would need a lot of help. Because she already has Jack and you'll be tired and all. So instead of me coming over after school then home at eight, what do you think about me moving in? I would have you move in with me. But your mom wouldn't want that and my house a dump."

"I think that's a great idea." Emma said.

Jay looked over to Emma. "Really?"

Emma clapped her hands. "Yeah really! I think its great that you want to be there twenty four seven. You can sleep on a air mattrest on my floor. If my mom and Snake go for it. But I'm sure they would. I don't think they want to spend all their time helping me when they could be sleeping."

Jay smiled and pulled into the parking lot. "Alright!"

"We'll talk to my mom tomorrow." Emma said, stepping out of the car.

Jay grabbed Emma's hand and lead her into the hospital.

"Your here! Ready to bring these little bundles of joy home?" The nurse named Susan asked.

"Yes." Emma laughed.

"We I just need you to fill these forms out and your off. I'll get them ready to go." The nurse smiled and walked into the room where the babies where.

Emma started filling out the forms. "Can you believe it? Were're minutes from bringing them home." Emma said. "Jay?"

Emma looked up and saw Jay staring through the window at Susan wrapping Ellie in a small blanket. Emma smiled and continued filling out the papers.

* * *

**So guys? Did ya like? I liked it. I'm sorry if you were confused about the Ashley/Manny friendship. **

**So anywho. I don't have much to say so just leave a review and I'll update faster and quicker. Promise. **

**RR**

**Love you all, Sierratwilight17**


	14. I Know You Care

**Hiya all my decicated fans and readers! haha well here's the next chapter, A little more Jemma, Some more Cranny. And a lot of Ellie/Emma Ashley/Manny friendship**

**And Sean will be a part of this too.**

* * *

Manny placed her hand on her stomach while laying in her bed. She reached over with her other hand for Craig's shoulder. "Craig? Craig wake up." Manny said.

Craig rolled over and and mumbled. "Huh? What time is it?"

Manny giggled. "Seven."

Craig's eyes widend. "Crap! We gotta go. Now!" He said jumping out of the bed.

Manny laughed. "That's why I woke you."

"Your dressed already?" Craig said, noticing the fact that Manny was already clothed laying on top of the blankets.

Manny nodded. "Yeah, I couldn't sleep earlier. And you looked like you needed some sleep. You never take a long time to get dressed so I thought..."

Craig smiled and leaned down to kiss Manny. "Thank you."

Manny sat up. "Well, go on and get dressed. We gotta go."

* * *

"Hey you! How was the first night with the babies? Exhausted yet?" Ellie laughed, leaning agaisnt her locker.

Emma chuckled. "Yes, so tired. I'm still recooperating from the very first night."

"Oh yeah? Well you'll make it. I'm pretty sure." Ellie laughed again.

Sean walked up to both of the girls. "Hey Emma, Ellie.... Um so how are the... uh babies?"

Emma crossed her arms. "Sean." She whispered.

"They're fine. Why do you wanna know?" Ellie said

Sean breathed in a deep breath. "I was just trying too...."

Emma rolled her eyes. "Sean I really can't handle this right now, I have enough on my shoulders. I thought you understood that." Emma turned around and walked off.

Ellie watched Emma walk off and did the same.

Sean sighed and readjusted his shoulder strap. "Everything okay?" Amy asked, placing her hand on his shoulder.

Sean shrugged her off. "Amy look."

"What." Amy snapped.

"I don't know how to put this but, were over. Sorry."

Amy drew back her hand. "Whatever, I'm through with you anyway."

Amy turned around on her heels and stormed off. "That looked like a nice time." Alex said. Walking up to Sean.

"Yeah yeah. She isn't anything to anyone so don't worry about it." Alex said

"Huh? I swore you guys were best friends before I left."

"Yeah, but that's before she went down on my boyfriend. Well ex now. He's got kids to worry about now, three to be exact."

"Amy and Jay?"

"Yeah, the ravine. Same as Emma I take it." Alex said.

Sean flinched. "I still can't believe it." He whispered.

Alex snorted. "Me either."

Sean pressed his lips together. "We have something in common eh?"

"Yeah we do. Hey, wanna hangout after school? Like old times, minus Jay."

Alex could see the corners of Sean's mouth purking up. "Yeah sure."

* * *

"Manny! Manny!" Ashley screamed down the hall.

Manny turned around on her heels. "Yeah?"

"Guess what!" Ashley clapped her hands together when she reached Manny.

"What?" Manny giggled.

"I got it!"

"Got what?" Manny laughed.

"The record deal! For Kevin Smith's movie!" Ashley squealed. "I get two songs! Can you believe it?"

"You did! Oh my god!" Manny smiled, recieving a huge hug from Ashley.

"I can't believe this." Ash whispered.

Manny nodded. "Me either."

"You know, you should make Craig go for a deal. He'll get it for sure."

"That's a great idea Ash! He needs a pick me since... you know what."

"Well you know Manny, I'm full of great ideas." Ashley said putting her arm around Manny's shoulder and walking down the hall.

* * *

Emma sat down at the nearest table next to Jay. "Hey."

Jay chuckled. "Hey."

Emma kissed his cheek. "I miss them."

"I know, me too. It's pretty hard. Not being there. But I'm glad your mom got them into that daycare with Jack."

Emma took a bite of her apple. "Yeah, so I was thinking. Tonight we'll talk about you moving in."

Jay looked at Emma. "Yeah? Tonights the night eh?"

Emma giggled. "Mhm, I think it's time. Since were back to school and everything."

Jay grabbed Emma's hand. "Alright."

Alex and Sean walked into the cafiteria. "See? Emma has moved on" Alex's jaw tightened "With Jay. So you can too."

Sean looked at Alex. "I have, I was with Amy."

"Ha. That was more a reboud." Alex snorted.

* * *

Emma held Peyton close to her chest. She just finished laying down Ellie and Paxton when she heard her bedroom door open.

"Hey." She whispered

Jay chuckled. "Hey. Sorry I'm late. I had to stay later at the shop to finish my project... that was due today."

Emma smiled and shook her head. "It's fine. You didn't miss much but changing a diaper or two."

"Emma! Jay! Dinner's ready!" Spike called from upstairs.

"Are we going to talk to them tonight?" Jay asked

Emma laid down Payton. "Yeah, I think it's time."

Emma grabbed Jay's hand and walked upstairs to the kitchen.

"Hello you two. The kids asleep?" Snake asked setting a pile of plates on the table.

Emma nodded "Yeah."

Jay and Emma sat down at the table next to eachother. "We actually have something to talk to you two about." Emma said

Spike set down the salad. "Okay what?"

Emma looked at Jay. "I think Jay should move in."

Snake looked at Emma. "Em I don't know-"

"It would be so much easier for everybody though. If Jay was here all the time, I would have more help with the kids. I don't expect you two to help all the time. But I think it would be a whole lot easier for everybody."

"Where would he sleep Emma? Our house is already pretty full." Spike said.

"There's always the garage. We never use it anyway. Or on a mat on the floor in my room. Or Jacks."

Spike looked at Snake. "I'm not sure that's-"

"Mrs Nelson, Mr Simpson. I would have Emma move in with me if I could. But my apartment is pretty small and isn't a very good place for three little kids.I just wanna be there for Emma. And the kids. I know how hard it is for her to take care of three babies all night when I'm not here and go to school the next day."

Spike pressed her lips together. "Alright, but on one condition."

"Yeah?" Emma asked

"You two aren't sleeping in the same bed, He'll get a cot with a mat on the floor of your room. Okay?" Snake said.

Emma's smiled grew wide. "Thank you Mom, Snake."

"Thank you Mrs Nelson, Mr Simpson." Jay said

Spike placed her hand on Jays."Please, call me Spike, and him Snake."

Jay nodded. "Okay."

* * *

**Hey guys.... sorry for the shortness. Hahah I just wanted to get a chapter to you asap. I dont know when my next update will be so i wanted to give you guys some. Thanks so much!**

**RR!!!!!!!!  
**

**Sierratwilight17**


	15. She's The Ash

**Hey guys, I'm trying super hard to keep up with all the updates. I've got request flooding in and I up wanna get to them super quickly as possible. So I'm gonna start wrapping up the story lines. So expect MAJOR dramarama and tons of shockers to come.**

* * *

_Preview onto later chapters:_

_"You and him? It didn't work out. But me and you, it could work. Just think."_

_"I know he hurt you, but Ellie, I would never ever do that to you. I swear."_

_"Look at her. She's.... beautiful. Both of them."_

_"I can't believe she's all ours."_

* * *

"Manny, your huge." Ashley said, holding a measuring tape around her stomach.

"Shut up Ash." Manny said. "I can't help it. The baby's huge."

Ashley laughed and shook her head. "Seriously? When are you gonna pop this baby out?"

"When she's ready."

"So you picked out a name?"

"Yes, it was Craig's idea actually. And I loved it."

"Can I hear it?" Ashley asked

Manny smiled and shook her head. "Nope. You'll have to wait until she's born."

"She better be born before I leave for London."

"I hope so." Manny said. "None of my clothes fit anymore. Em's maternity clothes don't even fit. I have to borrow Spikes."

"Oh that's hilarious." Ashley said. "Hungry?"

"Starving." Manny answered.

Ashley walked into the kitchen. "You know? It should be soon. It's been like nine months already."

Manny smiled and laid down on the couch. "I know. You have no idea."

* * *

"Emma!" Ashley called from down the hallway.

Emma turned around laughing. "Yeah?"

"You have everything planned for tonight right?"

Emma smiled. "Yeah. I'll take her shopping for clothes that'll fit, and you and Ellie will set everything up at her and Craig's apartment."

"Okay. And you bringing the kids? You know Manny adores them."

"Yes mam. Ellie will pick them up at my house."

"Alright, well see you then."

* * *

Jay wrapped his arms around Emma's slender stomach. "When's the party?"

"Tonight at six thirty. It's girls only. So sorry." Emma laughed.

"So I have to spend the night with your parents?"

Emma laughed harder. "Yessire. Sorry, but you know Manny loves the kids."

Jay played with Emma's ponytail. "Yeah yeah. I guess I'll survive."

Emma turned around and wrapped her arms around his neck. "You will. Chill."

Sean and Alex walked by. Sean grabbed Alex's hand and looked in the other direction. Jay's eyes followed them down the hallway.

"Hello?" Emma waved her hand in front of his face. "Jay? Mr father of my babies?"

"Sorry Em."

"Ingore them." Emma said.

"They don't bother you?" Jay asked

Emma shrugged. "Nope. I know what there doing."

"What?"

"There trying to get back at us. Why is it that it so happens to be my ex and your ex together?"

"That makes sense."

"And who cares anyway."

"Not us." Jay smiled and pressed his lips to hers.

* * *

"So I was thinking. Why don't we make it, you know, official." Alex said at the lunch table.

Sean laughed. "I kinda thought it already was." Sean said, leaning over the table and grabbing her hand.

"Yeah but we never really called ourselves boyfriend and girlfriend. We never talked about it."

Sean sighed and leaned back in his chair. "Alright. Alex Nunez, will you be my girlfriend?"

Alex shook her head smiling. "Sure."

Sean leaned back over. "Alright. Then it's official."

Alex pressed her lips together. "I still don't know."

"What do you not know?"

"If your over Emma. And if I'm still completely over Jay."

"You and him? It didn't work out. But me and you, it could work. Just think." Sean said "The same happened with Emma. We didn't work out. I came to accept that. You should to."

Alex sighed. "Your right. I guess I'm just a little freaked out about getting into another relashionship."

Sean shook his head. "Don't worry about that Alex."

* * *

"Craig?" Ashley called. "Could you hand me those pink balloons?"

Craig nodded and tossed Ashley the package of balloons. "Sure."

"What time are you working tonight?" Ashley asked.

"Five until closing."

Ashley smirked. "Great, that'll give us a bunch of time to party."

"Party? Ash this is a baby shower." Craig snorted.

"So, it'll still be fun. You know? Manny deserves some fun."

"Yeah she does."

Craig heard a knock at the door. Ashley glanced at him. "You gonna get that?"

Craig made a face. "Well yeah, I was planning on it."

Ashley laughed and continued blowing up the pink and purple balloons.

Craig opened up the door. "Hey Jimmy."

Jimmy patted Craig on the back while coming inside. "Hey Craig. Ash." Jimmy said, nodding toward Ashley in the kitchen.

"Hi." Ashley said. "What are you doing here?"

Jimmy waved a wrapped package. "To drop this off. Hazel couldn't come. She's sick."

Ashley flinched when he said Hazel's name. "Oh."

"Here Jimmy, I'll take that." Craig said walking into the bedroom. "Be right back, I gotta wrap Angie's for her."

Jimmy walked over to Ashley in the kitchen. "Need some help?"

Ashley glanced at Jimmy."Sure. Here"

Jimmy grabbed a purple balloon and started blowning it up. "So how are you lately?"

"Great." Ashley nodded. "You?"

"Pretty good."

Ashley smiled and continued tieing her balloon. "So who would of known? Ashley Kerwin blowing up balloons for Manny Santos' baby shower, for the baby of her ex boyfriend."

"Big surprise huh?" Ashley chuckled. "Actually Manny means a lot to me now, she's one of my bestfriends. Despite our past."

Jimmy finished blowing up his balloon and nodded. "Well that's good."

Ashley giggled. "What?" Jimmy asked.

Ashley shook her and giggling. "Nothing."

Jimmy smiled. "What Ash?"

"Your voice. You sound like a smurf."

Jimmy hunched over in laughter. "I do don't I?"

Ashley chuckled. "Yes."

Craig walking into the room then. "What's so funny?"

"Apparently, my voice." Jimmy answered.

Ashley's laugh grew louder and harder. Craig smiled. "It does Jim."

Ashley smiled and looked down at the counter, picking up the last balloon.

"I'm gonna go take a shower before work. See ya later Jimmy?" Craig said.

Jimmy nodded. "Yeah."

Craig walked into the bathroom. "Do you need me to stay and help?" Jimmy asked

"If you'd like. I wouldn't object your company." Ashley smiled.

Jimmy looked down at his watch. "I have time before I have to go to Hazel's. Drop by her homework."

Ashley nodded and looked away. Not wanting to think about the idea of Jimmy and Hazel being together at all.

* * *

"Em, I'm tired and none of these clothes fit me. I'm fine with Spike's. Besides, not to long until she comes." Manny said.

Emma glanced down at her watch. "Well I guess we can head back."

Manny grunted. "Thankgod."

"I have to go to the restroom first though. Meet you at the car?" Emma asked, tossing Manny the keys. Manny nodded and walked to the elavator doors.

Emma dialed Ashley's number. "Ash?"

"Emma?" Ashley repeated

Emma laughed, scratching her forehead. "Everything set up?"

Ashley nodded into the phone. "Yeah. Were all ready. Everyone's here and Craig's at work."

"Kay, we'll be there in a sec."

* * *

"When's she gonna be here?" Paige whined her head leaned up agaisnt the head of the chair.

"Jeeze chill Paige. It does take some time to drive from the mall to here." Darcy said.

Paige made a face. "Whatever."

"Guys shut up okay? This has to be the best baby shower ever for Manny."

"She's coming." Ellie said.

"Okay guys, be ready." Ashley said ducking behind the couch.

Manny jigged opened the door handle and flipped on the light switch. "Surprise!"

Manny stepped back into Emma's arms. "Guys."

Emma held onto Manny smiling. "Surprise!"

Ashley jumped up from behind the couch and ran over and hugged Manny. "Hey."

"You did this?" Manny asked.

Ashley nodded her head. "Yeah, Me and Emma."

Manny glanced back at Emma. "Thanks guys."

"And with the help of Ellie, she did all the music and planning and getting everyone here. I did the baking. Emma was the distraction."

"Thank you so much guys." Manny took all three girls into a hug. "Paxton, Peyton, El." Manny said, hunching over the playpen that was set up in the living room.

The three babies giggled and Manny laughed. Manny stood up and held onto her stomach. Big as it was.

* * *

Darcy and Emma handed Manny her last present. "Thank you guys." Manny held up a pink onesie.

"Cake?" Ellie asked in the kitchen.

"Please." Paige said.

"Bathroom break." Manny smiled and walked into the bathroom.

"I think she's having a blast." Emma said when Ellie handed her Paxton.

"Me too." Ellie laughed.

"Emma.... El.... Ash!" Manny called from the bathroom. Ashley set down her plate and ran to the bathroom. Followed by Ellie. Emma stood up, holding Paxton in her arms.

"Manny what's wrong?" Ashley said, running into the bathroom.

Manny hunched over her stomach. "I think... It's... time." Manny breathed

Ellie covered her mouth with her hand. "Ellie call Craig." Ashley said.

Ellie nodded and pulled out her cell phone. "Everything okay?" Emma asked.

"Manny's in labor." Ellie said.

Ashley walked out of the bathroom holding onto Manny's stomach. "Emma, call Jay and see if he can come and take the kids. We need you at the hospital. Ellie? Did you get ahold of Craig?"

Ellie nodded. "Just now. Craig?"

"Yeah?" Craig asked.

"Can you get off early?"

"Why?" Craig asked

"It's Manny." Ellie laughed. "It's time."

"Oh my god." Craig said. "I'll be right there."

Ellie flipped closed her phone. "He's on his way."

"Okay Ellie help me get Manny down to the car. Emma, Paige and Darcy will stay with you until Jay gets here. See you at the hospital?"

Emma nodded. "Yeah."

Ellie shut the door behind her while Ashley helped Manny into the car. "Ash.. thank you." Manny breathed

Ashley smiled. "No problem Man-Man."

* * *

**Hey guys, Well I haven't updated this story in a long time. As well as my other stories, I'm gonna try to update on a schedule. This story will be updated on Tuesdays starting next week, So stay tuned**

**RR**


	16. Time Stands Still

_**Degrassi isn't mine. So I'm just borrowing it.**_

**Hey guys. I tried super hard on this chapter and tried to make it just right. I wanted to make my deadline and I apologize for any errors I missed. Thanks again! **

"Craig?" Emma called. "Come and see her."

"Her?"Craig shoved his hands into his pockets.

"Yes." Emma laughed. "It's a her."

Craig walked over to the door and Emma took a step back to let him through. Craig stared at the little stirring body in Manny's arms. Manny looked up and smiled at him. "Craig. Come here."

Craig walked over to Manny's bedside. "She's beautiful. She looks just like you."

"Here" Manny said. "Hold her."

Craig hesitated. "Are you sure?"

Manny laughed. "Yes Craig, I'm sure."

Craig scooped up the little sleeping body and held her close to his chest. "My little girl."

"Have you guys thought of a name yet?" Emma asked

Manny nodded. "Yes. Julia."

Craig's eyes widened. "Manny, you sure about this?"

Manny smiled. "I'm sure. Julia Christine Manning."

"That's a beautiful name." Emma said.

Ashley walked into the room carrying two cups of coffee and handed Emma one. "There you go."

"Thanks." Emma responded.

Ashley sat at the foot of Manny's bed. "How you feeling?"

"Never been better."Manny said, looking at Craig and Julia.

Craig ran his finger over Julia's forehead. "She's beautiful huh? Just like her mom." Ashley said.

Craig glanced at Ash. "Yes she is. Gorgeous."

"Ash why don't we step outside for a while? Give them some privacy."

Ashley stood up and gave Manny a hug and a peck on the cheek. Emma did the same and followed Ashley out the door.

"Come here. Let me see."Manny said.

Craig laid Julia back into Manny's arms and lay down next to her. "I can't believe she's all ours."

Manny giggled. "Neither can I."

Craig pulled a stray strand of hair from Manny's forehead behind her ear. "I can't believe I have you."

Manny looked up at Craig. "I love you."

Craig laughed. "I love you, too."

"How's she feeling?" Jimmy asked behind Ash.

Ashley rubbed her arm. "Great. Craig's in with her now. There holding her."

"What did they name her?" Jimmy asked.

"Julia." Ashley smiled. "Julia Christine Manning."

"That's beautiful."

Ashley nodded. "So, what are you doing here? I mean I know your close to Craig." Ashley said. "But not so much Manny."

"I guess I was here to see you. " Jimmy shrugged. "I guess."

Ashley sucked in a breath. "Oh."

"I mean. I hope we can be friends." Jimmy said. "I miss you in my life."

Ashley looked away. "Oh."

Jimmy stuffed his hands in his pocket."Yeah."

Ashley turned her gaze at Emma. Emma walked over to the two. "Hey Ash. I'm starving. Wanna get something to eat? I'm starving."

Ashley nodded. "Yeah. Same here. Uh, see you later Jimmy."

Jimmy nodded and Ashley walked off. Emma wrapped her arm around her shoulders. "Are you okay?"

Ashley sighed. "I don't know. I miss him. I just know it's wrong because he's with Hazel."

"It's okay to miss somebody." Emma squeezed her grip. "You should just tell him how you feel."

Ashley gave a weak laugh. "It's harder than you think."

"I know it is." Emm said. "But we gotta try."

"Manny?" Ashley knocked on the door lightly.

"Come in." Manny laughed.

Ashley walked into the room. "Where's Craig?"

"He went down and got something to eat."

"Oh." Ashley went and sat down at the foot of her bed. "I need to ask you something."

"Ask away." Manny propped herself up on her elbows.

"I'm starting to feel things for Jimmy..... again. I miss him Manny."

Manny pursed her lips. "I mean I know it's wrong. He's with Hazel. What do I do?" Ashley said.

"Well, I don't think you should do what I did...." Manny said and Ashley laughed. "But I think you should tell him how you feel."

Ashley wiped a tear away. "That's what Emma said."

"Well she's right." Manny said. "That's what you need to do Ash."

Ashley felt more tears running down her cheeks."I know. But what if he doesn't feel the same way."

Manny pulled Ashley into a tight hug. "Trust yourself. I mean who woudn't like you?"

Ashley laughed a little. "Thanks Manny."

"Take El with you. To talk to him. Then come back here and tell me everything."

Ashley laughed. "Thank's Manny. This helped."

"That's what I'm good for." Manny laughed.

Craig patted his stomach as he walked down the hall. Emma sat crisscrossed on the bench outside of Manny's door. "Hey Craig. Manny and Ash are in there talking so, I don't think you wanna go in there right now. Girl talk."

Craig stood in front of the door. "Look at her. She's.... beautiful. Both of them."

"I know. Aren't they?" Emma laughed.

Craig shook his head. "I'm the happiest guy in the world. Luckiest."

Emma set her hand on his shoulder. "I'm glad. Now you know how Jay felt."

Craig nodded. "Yeah. It's the most amazing feeling.... ever."

"Imagine how Manny feels." Emma smiled. "She's a mother."

"Were so young." Craig said. "But I'm ready."

Emma smiled. "I know you are."

"Are you ready?" Ellie asked, walking arm in arm with Ash down the hall of Degrassi.

Ashley patted Ellie's arm. "Yes."

Hazel walked passed Ashley. "Have you guys seen Jimmy? I need to talk to him."

Ellie looked at Ashley. "No."

Ashley felt defeated. "El lets go."

Ashley pulled on Ellie's arm. "Come on."

Ellie didn't budge. "Nope."

Hazel sighed. "I'll go find him. See ya."

Ashley watched Hazel leave. "Ellie."

"Ash. Your going to do this. You need to."

"But Hazel-"

"Hazel Smazel. Your going to do this. You owe yourself that much."

"Thanks El, for supporting me." Ashley hugged Ellie tight.

Ellie patted Ashley's back."Anytime. I just wish Manny was here. It would be so much easier. She's better at this than I am. She's been in your situation."

Ashley squeezed Ellie. "Your doing great."

A few student's ran by Ashley and Ellie out the doors. "What's going on?" Ellie asked.

Ashley looked behind Ellie and saw Rick walking by the hall. "El."

**Oh, cliffhanger! Aways, next chapter will be up by next Tuesday. Promise. Maybe even sooner. If you guys review enough.**

**Love you all.**

**-Sierratwilight17**


	17. Time Stands Still Part 2

_**I do not own Degassi, so I'm just borrowing it.**_

_****_**Hey guys. First**__**off I wanna thank you for your patience and I'm **

**so sorry for my late update.**

**It took me awhile to write this. And I've been super busy lately with the end of the year school work and softball season starting. My time has been consumed up. I have practice everyday for two hours. And with homework. I'm exhausted. **

**Thanks all for understanding.:)**

**Now, on the story!**

"El." Ashley whispered.

Ellie flatted Ashley's hair. "What?"

Ashley let go off Ellie and she turned around. Ellie's eyes landed on the metal gun in Rick's hand. She sucked in a deep breath, her lips trembling. "Rick, please. Don't."

Rick shook his head. "It's too late."

Ashley put her hand over her mouth. "What?"

Ellie reached back to Ashleys hand and tugged. "Don't run away from me!"

Ellie froze in place, her back turned to Rick. Still holding on to Ashley. Ashley shrugged her off and stepped forward. "Please. It's not too late. You don't need to hurt anybody."

"I already did." Rick sneered. "Jimmy."

Ashley felt her knees wobble beneath her. "Now I have to." Rick said.

A cry escaped Ellie's lips as she saw Rick squeeze his eyes shut and hold up his hand. The sound from the gun periced her ears.

Ashley's eyes widened with shock, her hand pressing into her stomach. Her body fell back into Ellie's arms.

Rick opened his eyes. "I'm sorry." He dropped the gun and ran out the doors.

"Ash." Ellie cried. "Ash."

Tears ran down Ashley's cheek. "El, get me outta here."

Ellie cried hot, wet tears. "Okay."

Manny handed the nurse Julia. "Can I see her in the morning?"

The nurse laughed. "Dont worry. You will."

Craig stuffed his hands in his pockets. Watching the nurse take Julia into in hall. "She's even more beautiful." Craig sat at the foot of Manny's bed

Manny sat up and crossed her legs. "I know."

The tv echoed in the background. A name catching Mannys attention. "Craig. They said Degrassi."

Craif turned around and cued in.

"Two students shot and injuryed... with the names of Ashley Kerwin and Jimmy Brooks." The tv sounded.

Craig hung his head down. "Jimmy."

Manny sucked in a breath. "Ash."

Tears flowed from Manny's eyes. "No. No. No no no!"

Manny flew up from the bed, crossing her arms. "This isn't fair! I just got her as my friend. Then they take her away from me? No!"

Craig stood up and went to console Manny "Manny, I know. It isnt."

"Why? Why does this always have to happen? Why can't we ever be happy? We just had our little girl."

Manny wrapped her arms around Craigs torso."It cant happen. I need her."

Craig squeezed Manny closer to him. "She's going to be fine."

Manny pulled away and wiped her tears away. "I'm sorry. I'm being selfish. I'm so sorry for Jimmy."

Craig shook his head. "Your not being selfish at all."

Manny squeezed her arms tighter. "This can't be happening."

Craig smoothed out Manny's hair. "I know, I know."

A gentle knock came from the door. "Manny?"

Craig pulled Manny closer and wiped her tears away. "Its Emma."

"Come in." Manny called back. Craig took a step back and released Manny.

Emma came through the doors. Manny looked at Emma, both the girls bursting into tears.

Emma clung onto Manny. Craig ran his hand through his hair and sat on the couch. A tear falling from his cheek.

"This can't be happening. It isnt fair." Manny whimpered.

"It's not." Emma said. "Not at all."

Manny rested her chin on Emma's shoulder. "She has to be okay."

Emma sucked in a breath. "She will. She will."

Manny wrapped her robe around her waist. "Can I go see her now?"

The nurse set down her clipboard. "Manny, she just got out of surgery a few hours ago. We cant allow anyone in her room yet. You can go down there and see her through the window. But you can't go in until awhile."

Manny sighed. "Alright."

The nurse smiled and walked out the door. Manny slipped on her slippers. Craig had gone home to get some rest. So she had some alone time for awhile.

She made her way down the hallway toward Ashleys room. Her eyes searching for the window.

Manny crossed her arms tight to her chest. Her eyes rested on Ashleys small figure laying still on the bed. Her breath steady.

A nurse brushed passed Manny. "Excuse me?" Manny asked

The nurse turned around. "Yes?"

"Ashley Kerwin." Manny gestered toward the room."Will she be alright?"

The nurse had a concerned look on her face. "She made it through surgery alright. It was successful. We have it on word that she just woke up about fifteen minutes ago."

"Can I go and see her? I know I should wait. Give her some time to rest, but I can't. I need to know she's going to be alright. It has to come from her."

The nurse bit her lower lip. "I guess so... Sure. Go ahead. Just don't push her too hard. If she needs rest, she needs rest."

Manny smiled brightly. "Thank you."

Manny felt her hand tremble as she reached for the door handle. Manny made her way throught the door, shutting it lightly behind her.

Ashley stirred, her eye lids opening slowly."Manny? Man-Man? Is that you?"

Manny smiled, her hands still behind her back. "Yeah, it's me."

Ashley struggled to prop herself up. "How's Julia? How are you?"

Manny walked over to Ashley. "Ash, dont push yourself."

Manny laid Ashley's head back onto the pillow. "To answer your question, were fine. The question is. How are you?"

Ashley gave a weak smile. "I'm... fine. It hurts a little."

Manny's lower lip trembled. "This shouldn't happened to you. You didn't deserve it."

Ashleys hand struggled to grab Manny's hand. "I'm going to be fine Manny."

Manny sat beside her. "Still, it shouldn't happen to a person like you. You dont deserve it."

Ashley gave a gentle squeeze. "I'll be fine. Manny."

Tears streamed from Manny's eyes. "Please, don't leave me. I need you. Now more than ever."

Ashley's mouth turned into a frown, she pulled Manny's head down to her shoulders. Tugging her into a hug. "Don't say that. I'll always be here."

Tears continued to flow. "I'm sorry. I'm very emotional. Thats what the doctor says." Manny sat up and wiped her tears away.

Ashley laughed. "Yeah, having a baby can do that to you."

Manny smiled. "I'm glad your okay."

"I'm not ready to leave yet Manny. I want to see that little Julia grow up, and see you two get married, and walk you down the aisle. And be apart of your life. Part of Em's and El's. And apart of Toby's."

"Ash, I love you so much. You don't even know."

Ashley smiled. "I love ya too Man-Man."

Manny smiled and leaned down and hugged Ashley. Despite the fact that she was injuryed and weak, she still gave the sarcastic attitude.

Manny knew that her life would be okay again. That Ashley would be able to pull through.

**I just wanna thank you all for your patience again.**

**I've been super stressed out. And I've had some writers block. Now I know how everyone else feels.**

**Thanks again. Hope you all enjoyed.**

**-Sierratwilight17**


	18. Lost Without You

**Hey all, so it's been awhile since my last update, and I would like to apologize for that. I've been working super hard lately, as you all know, to try to give you guys a update as soon as possible.**

**I've got a few things to tell you before we all continue. I'm running a little contest/reward for you. After you read this chapter, review it. And if you're the 15****th**** reviewer, then you get a little prize. A one-shot from me. With any Degrassi, or Glee, ship you want. But it has to be in my ships. If I don't have it listed on my page about your couple ask me and I'll let you know. It would be really hard for me to write a truly good fan fiction with a couple I despise. **

**Now that you have that, I have a little treat for all of you to enjoy. My good Youtuber friend Katie (BookWormm713) has made a amazing trailer for this fan fiction. Please go and watch the trailer if you're a true fan to this story. And subscribe to her too! Please?**

**The trailer link:**

**.com/watch?v=t7zDZqB75DM&playnext_from=TL&videos=tOzlKMWv6gg&feature=sub**

**Katie's (BookWormm713) Channel:**

**.com/user/BookWormm713**

**Anyhow, on with the story!**

It had been three weeks.

Three weeks since she had her little girl, three weeks since Ash had been in the hospital.

She hugged her knees close to her chest, she was happy. She knew that for sure. She had her little girl in the room next door with Craig, and Ashley was getting better by the minute.

But she still felt like she wasn't complete. Her relationships with her parents were never too strong or sturdy. Yet she still found herself missing them.

"Manny?"She heard Craig knocking from the other side of the door. "Are you okay? You've been in there all morning."

Manny wiped her tears out of her eyes. "I'm fine."

Craig opened and closed the door. "No you're not."

Manny snuffled. "Yes I am."

Craig sat beside her and held her close to his arms. "What's wrong? Is it Ash?"

Manny rubbed her nose. "No. It's... my mom."

"What's wrong with your mom?" When did you start talking to her again?" Craig asked

"I haven't." Manny squeezed Craig. "I don't know why, I just miss her."

Craig sighed. "I know you do."

"You know." Manny leaned back. "I called her the other day. I wanted to tell her how much I missed her, how much I loved her and that I was sorry for disappointing her. Even though the decision I made I knew was right for me, I wanted her to know I will always still love her."

"What did she say?" Craig said.

"She answered, and she was harsh." Manny sniffled. "I started telling her that Julia was born, I even started crying when I told her I missed my momma. And you know what she said to me?"

Craig shook his head, willing Manny to continue. "She told me I had no place in the world to receive such happiness that you get from having a child. Since I was a disgrace and that she never wanted to hear or speak to such a little slut again."

Manny bowed her head down, looking straight at her knees. "I hate her. I hate him. I hate all of them. Yet I miss them, what the hell is wrong with me?"

Craig pulled Manny back into a tight embrace. "Nothing is wrong with you. They're your parents. Nothing can ever make you stop loving them. But Manny, your mom isn't right. You do deserve the happiness of Julia. She is your little girl. You carried her for nine months."

Manny bit her lower lip. "I just let her get to me."

A knock sounded from the living room. "You better get that. I'm going to go check on Julia." Manny said. Craig nodded and walked into the living room to answer the door.

Craig opened up the door and saw Joey standing on the other side. "Hey Craig."

"Joey." Craig let him in."What are you doing here?"

"Well, I actually have something for you." Joey said.

Manny rounded the corner, now in a newer sweater than the one she was wearing. "Oh, hey Joey."

"Hi Manny." Joey nodded. "I came here to drop something off for Craig."

Craig nodded. "What is it?"

"Well we all know your sixteenth birthday is coming and, well, this is for you, and it's not really from me. It's from your….dad."

Craig eyed the envelope in Joeys hand, Manny looked up to Craig with worry in her eyes.

"Here "Joey handed him the envelope.

Craig's hand sweated as he tore open the letter, after reading it, he tossed it back to Joey. "I don't want it."

Manny picked up the envelope from the ground. "Craig, I know this is really hard for you. But it could help."

Craig shook his head. "My dad hasn't been there for me my whole life, he beat me! And now I'm supposed to except this after he's dead?"

"Craig, this is twelve thousand dollars were talking about." Joey said palms up. "It would help you and Manny out so much. Just think what it would do for Julia."

Craig ran his fingers through his hair fiercely. "Craig, we would be able to give her a stable home. We could make it. This would help so much. You wouldn't have to work so much." Manny breathed.

"But Manny, how could I except something like this from him? He hurt me!" Craig said.

"Craig." Joey said. "Calm down."

"Don't tell me to calm down."Craig sneered. "I need air."

Craig grabbed his jacket and flew out the door. "I'm so sorry." Manny whispered

Joey shook his head. "It's not your fault; you need this money, for Julia at the least. I'll set up a new account for you two. And I'll transfer this money there. Don't worry Manny, Craig will realize how much this would help."

Manny rubbed her arm. "Thanks Joey."

Emma sat with her legs folded, brushing her hair. The babies sleeping silently beside her. "You've got beautiful hair." Jay said, behind her.

Emma held her chest. "God, Jay."

Jay started to chuckle. "Sorry, I had to bring my stuff down here."

"I still can't believe my mom let you move down here." Emma said

"Hey, I can be a pretty good smooth talker. And it's not like we're going to get it on again." Jay snorted

"Yeah exactly, that's why I'll be dressing in the bathroom." Emma gestured. "We don't need baby number four quite yet."

Jay laughed and sat beside Emma on the bed. "Em, I gotta tell you something."

"Yeah?" Emma said, still brushing her long hair.

"I think I love you." Jay said quietly, moving closer, resting his chin on her shoulder.

Emma set down her brush and grabbed Jay's cheek. "I think I love you, too."

He kissed her shoulder. "We don't need baby number four to love each other you know."

"Jay, we can't. My parents are upstairs." Emma warned.

Jay laughed. "Yeah I know, and we have three little ones over there. I'm talking about when we're all alone."

Emma giggled, feeling the blood rush to her face. She was secretly thankful that the room was dimly lit. "Maybe."

"Really doc, I feel much better. Can I please go home now?" Ashley pleaded

"Mrs. Kerwin, you've made amazing progress. But I don't want you to push it."

"I won't!"Ashley said. "I can stay home the first week. And if I feel up to it, I'll go to school the next week."

"Well…."

"Please. I have to get out of here." Ashley said

"I guess that will be fine. But, you must take it easy. You have too, come back in for a checkup every other day."

Ashley smiled. "Yes! Of course. Thank you."

"Shh, Jul, mommas here. " Manny whispered, picking Julia up from her crib.

Manny held Julia close to her chest when she heard the front door close. She walked out into the kitchen to get her a bottle.

"Here you go, beautiful." Manny smiled down at Julia.

Julia squirmed in her arms as she fed her. Manny saw Craig out of the corner of her eye walk into the kitchen. "Manny."

Manny didn't turn around. "Craig."

"Can I talk to you?" Craig said.

"Sure, let me finish up here."

Craig nodded and walked into the living room. Manny sighed and bet down the bottle. She carefully walked back and set Julia back into her crib, who was sound asleep now.

"Okay." Manny came out and smoothed out her light sweatshirt.

Craig folded his arms to his chest. "We can't keep that money, Manny."

"Look Craig, I know everything that happened with your dad affected you big time. But it would help us so much, its twelve thousand dollars Craig!"

"It's dirty money Manny." Craig said. "How could you want that kind of trash? Especially from a man like him."

"It's for our daughter Craig!" Manny uncrossed her arms.

"We're doing just fine." Craig sneered. "What is my working not good enough for you?"

"Of course it is!" Manny nearly shouted. "I know you work hard! I love you for that; it's just that if we had the money, you wouldn't have to work as much. I miss you here."

Craig shook his head and shot forward. "We can't! Manny, cant you see that? We can't take dirty money! " Craig pressed his hands to the wall, pressing Manny against the wall.

"Craig, are you… having an episode?"Manny struggled to say.

Craig's eyes widened. "What? No."

Craig retreated back to the couch. "It's just, that's the way you acted that… one night." Manny whispered.

He turned around. "I would never, ever, hurt you."

"I know that, that's why I was asking if you were-"

"I'm not having an episode! I just can't believe you want to keep that money!"

Manny pursed her lips and crossed her arms. "And I can't believe you don't! For Julia at the least! I already talked to Joey, it's done. We're keeping it."

"Manny!" Craig shouted.

Manny ignored him and stomped off toward the bedroom, slamming the door shut behind her.

"He didn't want to keep it?" Ashley asked. "Why? That would be great for all of you."

"I know that's what I thought." Manny said, setting down Julia's car seat.

"He pushed you?" Ashley asked again.

Manny shook her head, "No. He wouldn't hurt me."

"Manny, he has before."

"He was sick then, he's on his medication. He loves me. I know he would never, ever, hurt me or Julia."

Ashley smiled. "You're right, sorry."

"It's okay. Now enough about me, you get to come home today." Manny smiled.

"I know, and speaking of that. I have a question for you. How long are you going to be home from school?"

"About one more week, when Spike finds out how much the baby sitter will cost. Why?"

"Well my doctor says if I go home, I need to stay home for a week before I even try to go to school. And I would have to have someone stay with me, just in case. My mom would but she has to work every day. I was wondering if I could stay with you."

"Of course Ash," Manny said. "You can keep me company."

"Well let's start packing, help me?" Ashley teased.

"Manny?"Craig gently called, "are you here?"

Manny came out from the bedroom. "Yeah, I'm here."

"Is Ashley here?"He asked,

"Yeah, she's sleeping in the bedroom."

"Manny, about last night-" Craig started

Manny shook her head. "It's okay Craig, we won't keep that money."

"No, Manny-"

"I was insensitive to your feelings toward your dad. I know how much he hurt you."'

"We should keep it. I realized I was wrong. And last night, I don't know if I was having an episode or not. I just know I was wrong. I'm so sorry."

Manny looked up, seeing a tear fall from Craig's cheek. She walked over to him and hugged him tightly. "It's okay."

"Forgive me, please. "Craig said into her hair.

"I do, I do."

**Hey guys, so whatcha think?**

**Now the race is on to be the 15****th**** reviewer. Now, go!**

**RR**


	19. Come Back To Me

_**Degrassi isn't mine, so I'm just borrowing it**_

**Hey ya, I've missed you!**

**Sorry it's taking awhile for my updates. Summers here at least, anybody excited?**

**And I have my fifteenth reviewer! Congrats ****MJScream, I'll be getting to your one shot and talking to you soon.**

XXXX

Ellie stirred her coffee, sugar and all. Her eyes rested on the two laughing figures across the room. "You miss him, huh?"

Ellie snapped back. "What Emma?"

"You miss Sean. It's obvious." Emma gestured to Alex and Sean sitting across from them.

Ellie looked down at her hands, fiddling with her skirt. "I have no idea what you're talking about, Em."

"Please, I can read you." Emma snorted. "Look, I know things with Curtis are going great and all, but you're not happy. I can tell."

"Fine," She mumbled. "I do miss him." Ellie admitted.

"Alright, let's go." Emma stood up and draped her jacket over her arm.

Ellie's eyes widened. "Emma, you just made me spill my feelings to you and now we have to leave? Just like that?"

"Well duh," Emma laughed. "I've got to call Manny and Ash; we need a girl's night to discuss your feminine heartbreak problems."

Ellie grunted and stood up, following Emma out the door.

XXXX

Craig ate his cereal fast, he had to be at school in ten minutes, and then work right after.

He felt his pockets; he was running low on cash. His eyes glanced at the jar that held the extra money Manny kept.

He walked over there and quickly grabbed a few bucks. Well maybe not a few, just maybe a little more than he needed. Okay, a lot. "Craig?"

Craig shoved the money into his pockets. "Hey, Manny, How did you sleep?"

"Fine," Manny smiled. "You're going to be late, you know."

Craig smiled. "I know, I know, I know."

Manny kissed Craig. "I'll see you after."

Craig kissed Manny's forehead. "Sure thing, baby."

Craig walked out the house quickly. Manny rubbed her arm, glancing over to the counter. She heard Ashley walk into the apartment.

Her lower lip filled into a straight line when she saw the lid titled. "Hey Manny." Ashley said "My back hurts like…. Not going to say it. But I brought movies and cookie batter. I thought we could have a girls day, and night. Emma and Ellie are going to come over after school. I guess Ellie's having some Sean trouble."

Manny scrunched her eyebrows, opening up the jar. "Manny?" Ashley asked.

Manny dug through the jar. "Manny, what the hell is wrong?"

She closed her eyes shut and hugged the jar to her chest, slowly turning around. "Craig is taking money."

Ashley's eyes widened. "What money, the money that he didn't want?"

Manny nodded, her eyes still shut closed. "He isn't telling me either."

"Do you think it could be because-?"

"I don't know." Manny squeezed the jar tighter. "All I know is that I need to talk to him, just him. I need to know what is going on with him."

Ashley bit her lip. "Alright, that's probably the best thing to do. Now, can we make some cookies? Please?"

Manny giggled. "Sure."

XXXX

"Yo, Craig." Spinner called. "Can I borrow like, ten bucks from you? I need to pick a few things up for my mom at the store, and dude, I'm broke."

Craig sighed and pulled out his money from his pocket. "Whatever, you owe me."

Spinner's eyes widened. "Dude, where did you get all that money?"

"Inheritance." Craig said shortly and turned around. "I have to go get Manny's homework."

"Hold up," Spinner ran to Craig. "Manny lets you carry around that much money?"

Craig stopped. "No, she doesn't know."

"Seriously?" Spinner shook his head. "Dude, you might get your ass in trouble. I'm just saying."

"I know what I doing Spinner... so just... shut up."

Craig walked out of the doors, slamming them shut.

XXXX

"... I just don't know why." Ellie sobbed. "I love Curtis; at least I think I do. I just can't stop thinking about Sean..."

Ashley nibbled on a piece of popcorn. "We know you love him. It's okay."

"You love who you love." Emma smiled,

"Yeah, I know that's true." Manny said. "I've loved somebody I couldn't have."

Ashley snorted. "Yeah, that's true."

Manny rolled her eyes. "Hey, you've been in the same situation. Like right now."

Ashley's eyes darted down and chewed on her paper cup. "Ashley, I'm so sorry. How's Jimmy?" Ellie asked

Ashley shook her head. "This is so not about me tonight, it's about you. We'll deal with my problem later. I think you need to go to Sean and talk."

"I've tried that." Ellie shut her eyes. "It didn't go so well last time."

"Yeah, you did." Emma said. "But you told him to leave you alone. Not that you love him."

Ellie sighed.. "Alright, I'll talk to him."

Manny walked out of the room holding Julia and handed her to Ashley. "And, I'll talk to Jimmy." Ashley smiled, snuggling Julia.

XXXX

Ellie rubbed her arm nervously, sitting with her legs folded on the bench. "You wanted to see me?" She heard a voice from behind.

She recognized that voice. That voice that comforted her so many times before. "I want to talk to you. Here, sit."

Ellie patted the space next to her. Sean hesitated, "Is everything okay?"

"Everything's fine."

Sean sat next to Ellie. "Okay, what is it?"

She sucked in a deep breath. "So, your with Alex..."

"Is this really what you wanted to talk about?" Sean questioned.

"I miss you." Ellie shut her eyes tight and let her head hang. "I know I said to leave me alone, that I never wanted to talk to you ever again..."

"I miss you, too." Sean whispered.

Ellie let her drop over her eyes. "You do?"

"God El," Sean said. "I have since I left."

Ellie looked up at Sean. "But you seemed so happy. With Alex..."

"I was all a fake, El." Sean slouched back. "I like Alex, I really do. But you were with that Curtis guy and it honestly hurt, with Emma and Jay and you not wanting me. I didn't want to show it. So I thought if I tried to move on, it would be easier."

"It's not that easy, huh?" Ellie said.

Sean shook his head. "It's not."

"What are we going to do?" Ellie asked.

Sean pulled back Ellie's hair behind her ear and traced her chin with his thumb. "This."

Sean leaned down and kissed Ellie's lips. Ellie felt her stomach flare up when he touched her.

"What the hell is going on here?" Ellie heard someone call from behind.

Sean jumped back. "Alex…"

Ellie stood up from the bench, eyes wide. "Can we just sit down and talk about this?" Sean asked

Alex didn't hesitate. Ellie saw her storm right past Sean and nail Ellie right in the eye.

Ellie fell back and hit the ground. "Alex!" Sean yelled.

She felt dizzy. It felt like her eyes were glued shut. Literally, she couldn't open them.

"Ellie!" She heard Emma in the background. She could feel Sean hunched over her.

"I can't move." Ellie whispered.

"Your going to be fine." Sean whispered. "I'll take you to the nurse; we'll talk about this later."

Sean scooped Ellie up into his arms and whisked her away to the nurse's office.

XXXX

"Come in." She heard him call.

Ashley took a deep breath and stepped through the door. "Hey."

Jimmy smiled. "Hey Ash, how are you? I heard what happened to you. Its sucks huh?"

Ashley smiled. "It does."

"I'm glad your okay, though." Jimmy added. "At least one of us made it out."

"Jimmy." Ashley shook her head. "Don't talk like that."

"It's true." Jimmy shrugged. "I'm not going to deny it."

Ashley nodded. "Okay."

"So, is there something you wanted to talk about?" Jimmy asked. "Not that I don't like having you here, but, I'm curious."

Ashley felt her mouth freeze. "Um…"

"Come here." Jimmy motioned to the chair next to his bed. "There's obviously something up with you."

Ashley walked over to Jimmy's bedside, scratching the back of her hand nervously. She sat on the free space of his bed. "There's something wrong, tell me."

He placed his hand on her leg. Ashley leaned down and pressed her lips to his.

She didn't know what to do, or how to tell him at least.

Ashley pulled away and squeezed her eyes shut. "Look Ash, I'm really flattered…"

"You don't want me." Ashley whispered

Jimmy shook his head. "No, it's not that. I've missed you for a long time now. There's nothing more that I want than to pull you back and kiss you right now."

"Then what's stopping you?" Ashley whimpered, a tear running down her cheek.

"Ashley, you know what." Jimmy sighed. "I can't leave Hazel now; she's been nothing but supportive and helpful. She loves me."

Ashley wiped away the water from her cheeks. "Okay, I get it."

She stood up to leave. "I do love you Ash." Jimmy grabbed her hand. "I just can't be with you faithfully when I'm with Hazel."

Ashley pulled away and nodded. "Like I said, I get it."

XXXX

_**So, there's only a few chapters left of this story. I'm sorry to say that. Maybe two or three, depending on how much I write.**_

_**I want to thank you all for your kind patience and reviews and alerts. You, my fans, keep me going.**_

_**Don't worry though, there's still plenty left of angst left. ;) **_


	20. AUTHORS NOTE

**Authors Note:**

**I want to thank you all for being extremely supportive of my writtings.**

**I know I have a hard time with updates, I know that for a fact. I'm trying my hardest to get you all a update right now as fast as possible, so heres what I'm going to do.**

**As of right now, I'm sorta taking a break from updating. So it will be awhile for the next update. Sorry.**

**I'm going to write as much chapters as my fingers will let me, basically get ahead a few chapters.**

**I promise I will be back.**

**And, I am NOT giving up on this fanfiction, i promise you that.**

**Sierratwilight17**


End file.
